the chosen tomb keeper
by sleeping-lion-heart28
Summary: this is the story of yugioh through Ishizu's point of view what happend when she left the tomb Ishizu X Karim
1. Dark Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the characters

**Dark** Beginnings

Fifteen year old Ishizu couldn't find her brothers Marik and Odion anywhere, in the dark tomb. Ishizu poked her head through the doorway to Odion's room.

"Hey odion ,marik you there?" she asked. Then she seen a note on the table. She picked it up and read it. The note said… Ishizu I'm going to leave the tomb with master marik sorry we had to leave you behind. Master marik came in here a couple of Minutes ago and told me we were leaving. So now I'm writing this to inform you were never coming back. Ishizu please don't fallow us its to dangerous. Someday you'll understand, Odion.

Ishizu slowly sat on his bed. Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped the note "they abandoned me" she wisped "my only family left I'm all alone." She barred her face in Odion's pillow and started crying.

Ishizu ran in the room she heard Odion's screams of pain. She stopped when she seen him on the floor. Her father was whipping him. Marik her brother looked horrified. Without any warning the whip lashed out at her little brother. He caught it, but he looked wrong. His blond hair was spiked up, and his violet eyes were darker lightless.

Marik took the millioum rod and pinned there father to a wall. Ishizu had no idea what was happening, so she tried to stop him. No luck he also pinned her to the wall using some kind of magic. Don't interfere women were his words, before he walked towards her father. Ishizu closed her eyes tightly when she heard her father scream then everything went black.

Ishizu woke up she looked around, why am I in odion's room? Then she looked down at the note. "Could the death of our father be a reason why they left?" she said. She felt her eyes water again,

way am I so weak? Then she felt a hand on her shoulder "why are you still here girl, I thought you'll be gone by now."

Ishizu jumped up, and looked behind her. "You… your that guy from yesterday. The guy with the key around his neck." He nodded "are you ready to face your destiny?" he asked holding out his hand. "What do you mean? I don't even know you." "Come with me it would be better than staying here and crying all day." She blushed then hesitantly started fallow the mysterious person.

She fallowed him to the family room. "Here try this on" the man said. "The millenium necklace?" she asked, "but I'm not allowed to even touch it" she said looking down , "says who? your dead father who used to beat you." "Yes she said I'm too weak to use it."

"Your not weak" he said getting closer to her. "This is your item its chosen you as its master." She took it from him "who are you?" she asked. He looked down "its my duty to protect the millenium items", I'm Shadi. "I'm Ishizu" she said looking down blushing.

She looked back up and he was gone. "Disappeared on me like you did yesterday?" "Now then I should put this on?" Then she seen her first vision.

"That as the future and according to my vision the worst is yet to come." "I have to leave this place." So Ishizu packed some food and clothing and started to head out. "Brothers wait for me I'm coming" she thought, as she opened the trap door, letting the sunlight enter. "I will never return to the darkness I don't want to be alone."

Okay this is my first Yu-gi-oh fan fic so please review and tell me what you think oh and tell me about the legnth of the chapters i can make them longer or shorter. Thank you


	2. The Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

**The destined meeting**

Ishizu walked the streets of Cairo Egypt ishizu sighed "now what do I do? I have nowhere to go and no money." I wonder what Odion and Marik did. Then she ran into someone. "Hey Ishizu I didn't think ill see you again this soon." she looked up and there was Shadi. "What do I do? I have nowhere to go, and no money." Shadi heard the distress in her voice. He sighed "fallow me."

"So what does that key your wearing do, Is it a millilum item?" "Yes it's the milluimn key it searches peoples souls to see there soul room, and the milluimn rod that your brother took could brain wash people then he could take over there bodies." "My brother is'nt like that, I know he would never misuse that power." "Lets talk about this when we get to our destination" he said.

Shadi led her to small apartment "I live here when I'm not guarding the milluimn items, you can stay here to if you want." "You need to try to find a job, You should be able to find something." Then there was a knocking at the door "want to go get that?" he asked. She slowly opened the door this would be the first person ill speak to who lives on the surface.

She opened the door reviling a man he had pale skin obviously not Egyptian. He also had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. "You must be my new niebor2" he said with an accent. She looked at him he was a little taller than her. "Yes would you like to um c… come in?" the mans eyes widened "no thanks want to go to my place instead?" he pointed across the hall. She looked in back of her and Shadi wasn't there. "Um sure lead the way" she said.

Ishizu looked at the apartment it had a lot of unopened boxes in it. He had a living room a small kitchen and a bathroom, and a small bedroom. She sat on the couch not really knowing what to do. The blonde man sat on a chair in front of her.

"Um excuse me sir…" "You want to ask me out right it's the accent, you love the accent." She stared at him eyes wide. For a moment he thought he made a mistake that she wouldn't realize that he was kidding. Ishizu smirked "well I bet you could get a couple of **GUYS** with that attitude." They both laughed "anyway why did you want me to come here?"

He looked up "oh I'm sorry I haven't told you my name you this must be awkward for you I'm Cory." "I brought you here to tell you that the apartment you live in is haunted." She bursted out laughing. "No its true every so often people see a man in a white turban with some kind of key in you new apartment." She stopped laughing so she could catch her breath.

"His name is Shadi I guess you can call him my friend." "So is he living with you?" he asked. "I guess you can say that." "Your only a girl do you have any parents, or a job?" he asked. "No my mom died while giving birth to my little brother, and my dad died yesterday." Cory's eyes widened "I'm sorry." "No its okay really didn't like him anyway he'd always tell me how unimportant I was." "Where's that little brother of yours?" She sighed "I don't know when I woke up he was gone, so was Odion."

Cory stood up and placed he's hand on her shoulder he was curious about this Odion person, but he remained quiet. "Hey there's a job opening where I work the pay good." She looked up at him "doing what?" "Being a archeologist" (in this fan fic you don't need to go to college to be a archeologist) she only nodded this was her only hope random people you just met wont always give you a job offer. "Great ill come over tomorrow before I go to work I can tell you need to know to get the job" he said fallowing her out of the door. "Oh and kid what's your name"? she smiled at him "its Ishizu Ishtar." What was that necklace she was wearing? it looks so familiar for some reason.

Ishizu collapsed on her bed Shadi appeared and put his hand on her back "what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "What were you going to tell me about Marik?" He sighed not knowing if he should tell her now or wait until tomorrow.

"Okay ill tell you when your little brother went through the toumb keepers ritural his anger created a yami, a second personality." "When Odion showed him the scars on his face it sealed Marik's anger inside of him." "Now if Odion gets knocked out Marik relied his yami now he wants the three god cards, and the milluimn puzzle so he could be the new pharaoh."

Her eyes widened "no not my little brother so now that he has the milluimn rod." "He will force people to help him" Shadi said finishing her sentence. She looked down not knowing what to say.

Shadi sighed and looked at her he got up and covered her up with a warm blanket "you should go to sleep you had a long day guardian of the pharaoh's tomb." He looked down at the sleeping Ishizu oh Isis I'm glad you got reborn. If only you remembered who I really am. Isis someday you'll remember your life in ancient Egypt 3000 years ago you where a priestess who served the great pharaoh. Looks like your still loyal to him. He looked at the milluimn necklace she was still wearing that item was built for her she can unlock its true power good night Isis, hopefully your brother would find his way back to you. Then he disappeared.

Please review and if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me. thanks for being the few people who reads this.


	3. Friendship

Disclaimer: i dont own yugioh or any of the characters. except for cory i needed to have someone to meet Ishizu it would get kinda boring with just Shadi around.

cory couldn't get to sleep ever since he met that strange girl. "She said her brother left with some guy named Odion, It also seemed her father hated her." He sighed "hating your father sounds like a luxury to me I don't even remember mine." "He sat up in his bed why are you alone? your only a girl." His eyes widened "why cant I stop thinking about her? I only met her a few hours ago." Because she's just like me alone, no one to turn to, she can answer some of my questions tommrow."

Ishizu woke up after her first night out of the tomb she looked at the thing on the night stand I think Shadi called it an alarm clock it read 6:45 am. She sighed "well since I can never go back to sleep I should get up now." As soon as Ishizu went to the kitchen she opened up her sack she brought with her. "well I should have some breakfast, the only thing I packed was bread." Then she heard a quiet knocking at the door, she quickly got up and answered it. Cory was there

"hi I'm sorry if I woke you then he seen the bread she was holding is that all your having for breakfast?" He asked.

"Its the only food I packed" she said emberrest.

"Why don't you come over to my place we can have breakfast together."

"Um no thanks..."

"oh come on its no problem I always make more than I need" he grabbed her hand and leaded her to his apartment.

"If you insist" Ishizu said fallowing him.

"Okay now sit down and make your self at home."

The first she noticed was a strange black thing connected to the TV. "Hey Cory this might be considered a dumb question but what's that?"

What's what?" he asked as he placed the eggs on the plate.

"That" she pointed. He sat next to her and gave her a plate.

"You got to be kidding it's a playstation 2." She looked at him.

"Well you play games on it." "Oh what are you playing now?"

"Final fantasy 7 I keep dying at the final boss."

"Can I try it? kind of looks fun."

"Sure but I need to tell you how to play, but I know right now your going to loose."

"Um here is another random question I can see you just moved here where did you come from?"

"The USA I moved here a week ago, I never gotten to unpacking yet sorry for the mess."

"It's okay my room was alot worse."

"I'm going to try the game"

"sure he gave her the controller and told her how to play, now we have to leave in thirty minutes I'm going to the bathroom you would probably be dead when I come back.

A few minutes later

She seen Cory walk out of the bathroom "hey kid you dead yet?"

"Take a look" she said he's eyes widened and mouth dropped

"you defeated sephiroth how?"

"Um I used knights of the round."

Cory sighed "he always killed me before I could summon anything, are you sure you never played this before."

She smirked "who is the kid now?"

"Ishizu you're a strange girl I've only met you yesterday, but you've grown on me."

"Thanks I don't know what ill do with out you you've helped me out and been there for me." "How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

He smiled "nothing that's what friends are for right, talking and beating sephiroth"

"you and I are friends?" she said looking at him.

"Yes I don't really know any one here and well I don't really know your story, but I know when your ready you'll tell me now we got to go."

It was a short ride to the administrative building where Cory worked. Ishizu was waiting alone in a office waiting for the person to interview her. "Hmm I'm board she took out her duel monsters deck its better than just sitting here" she looked through them. She smiled every time when I dueled Marik or Odion I always seemed to win. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Cory why are you here? I thought you were working."

"So does everyone else I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Okay I guess I'm just a little nerves"

"hey don't worry I told you everything you need to know." he seen the cards Ishizu was holding, "Hey you're a duelist."

"Yeah I used to duel against my brother all the time."

"Can I see them? I collect the cards, but I don't know how to duel."

"Hey if I get the job ill teach you" she said. The door opened and they both jumped Ishizu Ishtar your interview is ready. She looked at Cory and he gave her a thumbs up. She nodded at him and walked in the room.

Cory stood up when he seen Ishizu walk out. "Hey how did it go"?

"Great I got the job she happily said." Great I got the job."

"that's good when do you start?"

"Wednesday" she said.

"Okay then tomorrow ill play hooky and we can hang out."

"Now lets go home I need to teach you how to duel" she said. He nodded

"I have a lot of cards now I can finally use them." They started walking out of the building together now I have someone to duel with now he thought.

please reveiw and thank you for reading


	4. Dark Past

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

Ishizu and Cory sat on the floor in Ishizu's room she just got done telling him the rules for dueling. "So are you done making your deck?" She asked. "Yes I think you'll be impressed" he said handing it to her. "Great now lets see… hey wait Cory you've packed your deck with nothing but high powered monsters." "No there's some magic and trap cards in there" he insisted. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you in order to summon strong monsters you need to sacrifice weaker ones." He sighed "ill be right back I need to get my cards again, hey can I borrow your deck? so I can see how much magic and trap cards I should put in mine." "Sure but remember all decks are different Odion, my brother his deck is mostly trap cards. Don't do that because I have a strategy on beating that type of deck." He nodded and walked out of her apartment.

"Cory opened his door and smiled,I'm glad that she's talking more now I know who Odion is." "So this is what I know so far she has two brothers they left her alone and I'm going to assume she comes from a poor family because she only had bread t eat." "Well I guess when she's ready she will tell me, I'm glad I met her tomorrow ill spend the day with her that will be fun." "We can duel and play more video games. Well I hope this deck is better now I should get there before I keep her waiting to long."

Ishizu looked up when she seen Cory walk in. "alright prepare to loose" he said. "Um are you sure you don't want me to look at your deck first." "Yes now lets go"!

twenty minutes later

"Now zolga attack Cory's life points!" "I win" Ishizu said happily. "that's the third game in a a row and you keep on using weak monsters" he said. "it's a lesson great power can be a sign of weakness." "You see you kept on scarifying all your monsters to be more powerful, But once I destroyed that monster you were wide open for an attack." "Cory you have a lot to learn, but you did a great job for you first duels." Cory nodded then looked at the clock "oh wow time sure flys by when your getting your butt kicked. Lets go over to my place to have something to eat and watch a movie" he said standing up. "Cory thank you for everything." "I already told you were friends and what what friends do thanks its just that when I was growing up the only people who would talk to me was my brothers, but they always seemed to have fun just the two of them leaving me alone oh I'm sorry its my problem not yours." "Its okay when ever you want to talk about it I would listen. Anyway lets go over place I'm hungry."

Ishizu sat on Cory's couch happily "that was the best dinner I ever had it beats the stale bread and soup I had to have everyday." "Thanks, so what movie do you want to watch?" Before she could say anything he shot up oh "I have a great movie I know your going to love it" he said putting the DVD in his playstation 2

"Well its over did you like it?" Ishizu nodded tiredly he smiled then looked at the clock. "Wow 1:30 am sorry I kept you so long." She looked like she would fall asleep any moment. He smiled at her, then leaded her to his bed( no this isn't that type of story Cory and Ishizu don't like each other in that type of way.)and tucked her in his bed. She fell asleep instantly. Then he went in the other room and started changing into his pajamas a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He walked to the couch an lied down, shortly falling asleep.

Cory woke up to a muffled screaming coming form his room. He looked at the clack and it said 5:30 am. He sat up "why am I on the couch? did I set my bed on fire again?" He shot up "now I remember Ishizu." Cory ran into his room to find her thrashing an turning in her sleep. He looked more closely wait her eyes are closed and she was crying. Immediately he ran over to her. "Hey Ishizu can you hear me? Wake up he said as he gently tried to wake her." Ishizu woke up with wide eyes and in a cold sweat. "Would you like a glass of water?" Cory asked. She just nodded ands she wiped way her tears. He quickly gave it to her and it seemed that she drank it all one gulp. "Would you like to talk about it?" She looked at him not really sure. He could tell that Ishizu was still half asleep. Cory put a hand on he shoulder "its okay it was only a bad dream." Then he got up when he was about to walk out he heard her say. "No it wasn't." he sat on the bed listening. "My father he was a very violent man." Cory listened very intently he could tell she was holding back a sob. "I.. if I ever did anything that made him mad or wrong he'd t… take a whip and if I ever cried or got mad the harder he'd beat me, he'll yell at me saying he'd did'nt want a weak daughter. And that crying was for the weak." He hugged her "oh Ishizu I had no idea." "When he died I wasn't sad Cory am I a bad person?" He hugged her tighter "of course not if I was in your shoes I wouldn't be able to grieve for his death either." She finally let out the sob. "And you know its okay to cry." She looked at him with wide eyes "you should cry while we still can." She finally broke down Ishizu lied face down on Cory's lap. He stroke her long black hair. When she fell asleep he placed the in the bed. Ishizu I'm sorry I had no idea you must have had a terrible child hood he thought as he watched her sleep. "I will protect you so no one could ever hurt you again he whispered." He moved a chair close to the bed and fell back to sleep.

Please review and tell me what you think. thanks for reading


	5. Rare Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Ishizu woke up to the smell of Cory's cooking she slowly make her way to the door.

"Good morning Ishizu your just in time, I finished making lunch.

" "Lunch" she repeated.

"Well yeah you slept late."

She sat at the table. Cory handed her a plate of sausages.

She looked at them "I never told you this but I'm a vegetarian" she shyly said.

"Okay no problem I always have something just incase." "Here I don't think it has any meat, you can tell me he chirped happily."

"Gee thanks" she said playfully. "So where are we going today?" She asked.

"I was thinking the library"

she looked at "I thought you weren't the type to read" she said.

"You got that right, I cant remember the last time I went there were going for a duel monsters tournament" he said. "Want to look through my cards and help me out?" he asked.

She sighed "fine let me see them." "Hey you have the creator?"

"Yes its my rarest card, should I put it in my deck?"

"yeah its powerful" she said.

"Alright I will now lets get going."

They walked the parking lot of the library "hey Ishizu where did you get that necklace anyway?"

She stopped dead in her tracks

Cory looked at her "hey you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I got it when I left" she said walking ahead of him him

way to make Ishizu feel bad he thought. Come on I need a change of subject anything. "I just remembered a couple days ago I seen this really strange guy he had a shaved head with a ponytail in back of his head, he was really tall, and he had a strange markings on his face I think they were tattoos."

She stopped and Cory almost ran into her "you seen Odion" was all that she could say.

"The guy with the trap deck?" "The only thing I can say is I'm glad you don't look like him."

"Yeah you see he isn't my brother by blood." "He was abandoned when he was an infant my mother took him in."

Cory remained quiet he didn't want to say anything stupid.

"Was there a boy with Odion?"

"I'm sorry I only saw Odion I um... ran into him quite literally. He knocked me down with my height, it was creepy he glared at me and walked away"

Please Marik don't turn evil she thought I want to tell Cory but he'll never understand. Then her necklace started glowing no not in front of Cory she thought. She closed her eyes and seen what was going to happen.

_There were three men in dark purple cloaks. One of them was dueling Cory. When his life points dropped to zero he fell on his knees "Ishizu I'm sorry" he said. The other two people pinned Cory against a wall as the others looked through Cory's deck taking out a card. "Okay men out duty is done here now lets get to the other duel and take more cards for master Marik." One of the guys dropped Cory's deck scattering his cards all over the place leaving Cory on the ground trying to collect all of them. Next time become a stronger duelist. With that the trio walked away laughing. _

She quickly opened her eyes and seen Cory in her face. She jumped back "Cory you scared me."

"Are you alright? You closed your eyes and stopped moving."

"Yeah I'm fine." He looked at her questioning her answer.

My little brother is becoming evil using the milluimn rod in the wrong way.

Snap snap snap "hey Ishizu you in there?"

She jumped you scared me again."

"Well I was just wandering if we were going in yet he said."

"Yeah lets go."

They stepped in the room where all the people were "hey Ishizu look its your friend bathrobe dude" Cory yelled, everyone turned and looked at them.

Ishizu face was turning many shades of red. Shadi turned around

"for you information it's a sacred cloak and my name Is Shadi" he corrected.

"Only a ghost would know that" he said glaring at him. "don't think you'll get far in this tournament, snotty you'll never get past me."

"Its Shadi" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

She looked around what kind of rivalry is this Ishizu thought. "Hey lets go see who were going to duel against."

_Ishizu Ishtar vs. red, seeker vs. corn muffin, Cory vs.Mu Shadi vs. axel. _

"Lets go" she said leaving for her duel.

Cory and Shadi glared at each other and walked away.

"Ishizu you fought a great duel" Shadi said.

"Thanks you one of the hardest people I had to fight."

"Go towel head! you lost to Ishizu"

"Ill go as soon as I'm done talking, goldy lox" Shadi yelled. "So I'm probably going to our apartment tonight he said."

Cory's eye twitched "well that to bad I was going to ask if she would like to spend the night." "I cant believe I made it this far Cory said."

"so who are you dueling?" she asked

"Some guy named seeker what a dumb name."

"good luck" Ishizu said as he walked away.

Cory put down his deck on the game mat. "Now its time to duel" he said The guy he was dueling had a dark purple cloak on. "Hey um don't you get hot in that?"

The man lowered his hood "I duel for my master Marik, when I win your rarest card will belong to me." Cory looked around the room no one else was in there "you planed this" he said. "I will not let you get to Ishizu I have to win" Cory said drawing his cards. "First ill play my fusion sage so a polymerization could be added to my hand, Next ill use it to fuse possessed dark soul and frontier Wiseman to make dark balter the terrible." (ATC 2000 def 1200) "I have to end my turn Cory said."

"Ill summon my mad dog of darkness (atc1900 def1400) I'll attach him with axe of despair now he's strong" (atc2900)

"no he's not" Cory interrupted "I'll pay 1000 LP so I can use my monsters ability, and destroy you magic card." (Cory's Lp 3000)

the man glared at Cory "fine I'll place one card face down now your turn."

Cory dew his card, I'll use change of heart so I can control you monster" he said "now you two attack!" (Seekers Lp100) he smiled happily "yes only one more attack, Ill play jar of greed so I can draw one card then ill play it face down your turn" Cory said.

When seeker drew his next card his smile became creepy "I'll play my magic card lightning vortex..."

No I'll pay 1000 more LP so it would be destroyed" (Cory's Lp2000)

"you fool I wanted you to do that your monsters effect could only be used once per turn now, I'll play raigeki all your monsters are destroyed, then I'll play monster reborn to bring back your dark balter the terrible attack his life points!"

"No Ishizu I'm sorry" (Cory's LP 0) then two other men busted in the room they also wore dark cloaks. Cory dropped to his knees "Ishizu I'm sorry I failed." The two men held Cory against a wall as seeker took his creator.

"Okay I have it one more duelist to go and I hear it's a little girl."

Cory's eyes widened "no if you don't duel her I'll give you my whole deck."

"Yeah right those cards are weak" he said he said dropping his deck on the floor. They left Cory go and walked out laughing "master Marik will be pleased."

Cory was on the floor picking his cards up.

Thanks for reading sorry if the duel was boring I tried to make it short and ill try to make the future duels short too please review.


	6. Ishtar's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Ishizu looked around the room nervously "Cory where are you?" She bit her bottom lip "if you won your should be here so we can duel."

Suddenly a man wearing a dark cloak walked in.

"you… you're the guy from my vision give Cory's card back right now!"

He gave her an evil smile "so you know that weak fool, If you win you can have his card." They put down three decks and began drawing cards.

Cory I'm so sorry I should've known this would happen to you today. "Wait I'm need to ask you something before we start is you 'master' Marik Ishtar?"

"Hey how did you know that?"

She just looked down its true he is turning evil "lets just begin" she said.

"Ill go first so ill bring out my dark blade and play blast with chain. (atk 2300) your turn" he said.

"Ill play dark hole so your monster is destroyed next ill play Zolga and I'm going to attack your life points, next ill play a card face down."

(S Lp 2300) "Alright ill play pot of greed I draw two cards...

wait I activate my trap null and void, you show me the cards you drew and they go straight to the graveyard." She said.

He smirked as he showed a card to her.

"Wait you added Cory's the creator to your deck."

"Of course I did its a good card after all, your turn" he said.

"Fine your wide open, Ill play rope of life I need to discard my entire hand, But the creator comes back on my side of the field with a power boost now help me win this attack his life points!" (Atk 3100) "I win" she stood up and took the creator and walked out of the room.

As soon as Ishizu stepped out of the door Cory ran into her. She fell over.

"Ishizu I made it please don't duel him."

"I already won."

"Oh so I guess I'm to late" he said extending his arm helping her up. He put his arm around her shoulder "hey lets pick up your prize" he said.

"Sure here's you creator."

"Thanks if I ever see that Marik jerk ill kill him then steal all his rare cards to see how he'll like it."

She suddenly ran to the bathroom.

"Ishizu?" he asked.

Little brother why are you hurting people? Odion are you helping him because your turning evil to or is it in order to contain Marik's yami? Everything is so confusing she started crying maybe there's only way thindgs can start making since is if I tell someone about this whole thing.

Ishizu walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Cory.

"Hey are you okay? you look a little pale."

"Yes sorry about that."

"Here's your prize for winning the tournament" he said handing her a duel monsters pack.

She took it and they walked out of the building. She looked up in the sky "hey wait Cory what are they?"

"There stars" he said wait why doesn't she know that? he thought.

"There beautiful do they come out every night?"

He nodded okay I'm confused he thought.

I guess the last two nights I was inside I didn't notice them, I wish I did earlier.

"lets go back to my place we still need to have dinner" he said walking to the car.

Little brother I will save you from the darkness that I blame our father for creating. One day I will make sure that were a family again and ill make sure we'll stick together. Even I have to force you two to come back, She vowed to herself walking in back of Cory.

"Hey Ishizu what's wrong? you hardly ate any dinner."

"Cory I'm sorry its because of me you lost your card."

"What do you mean your fault?"

Ishizu looked down "never mind I don't want you to get more involved"

Cory grabbed Ishizu solders "listen I want to get involved" he said.

"Tell him Ishizu" they heard a voice say. Both of them jumped.

"Sh… Shadi why are you in my apartment?" Cory said.

Shadi ignored his question "he could help us with our goal, even if he is an immature over confident kid he may be able to help us out, maybe a little bit."

"Wait kid I'm 21" Cory yelled.

She sighed "okay Cory you deserve to know the truth, This is the story of the Ishtar's family secret."

Shadi looked down and closed his eyes.

"My family has been entrusted to guard the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. For 3000 years an Ishtar awaited for is return so we lived down in the darkness." "Every first born boy was forced to go through a painful ritual he gets the pharaohs memory tattooed on his back." My little brother didn't want to go through the ritual he wanted to live outside and be free, My father forced him to go throughthe ritual and my brother was so angry he created darkness in his heart."

"One day he asked me if we cold go outside, I wanted my little bother to be happy I knew that well be breaking our family's laws." "I brought him out any way we soon met Shadi, He warned us to go back." "So I took his advise somehow I managed to take my brother with me." "When we got back my father almost killed Odion he was whipping him, well when my little brother seen this he released his dark side and he killed my father." "I fainted and when I woke up I was in my bed. I soon found out I was the only one in the dark tomb. Its all my fault" her hands turned into fists "my little brother is turning evil because of me."

"Its not your fault Ishizu if you didn't go up here I wouldn't ever met you" Cory said.

"That's not it" she interrupted "we guarded two milluimn items the rod it could control people, and my necklace it can see into the future."

"And the past" Shadi added.

"Marik wants to be the new pharaoh and take over the world."

"Wait" Cory said standing up "your brother is Marik the master of that jerk."

"I'm sorry I can understand if you want to stop hanging out with me, were from two different worlds" she said.

"Ishizu I don't care where you come from, I'm just sad that I couldn't save you from the darkness or your father, if I knew where this place was I would've saved you" he said. "So I'm going to help you now."

"Ill help too" Shadi said.

Ishizu blushed "thank you, both of you."

Well please review and please keep reading, I thought this was going to be a shorter chapter but it didn't turn out that way. Thank you for reading this.


	7. The Last Chosen One

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

**One year later…**  
Ishizu age 16  
Cory age 22

Cory walked into Ishizu apartment looking down "Ishizu I have bad news, I heard Pegasus is trying to find the lost gods of Egypt when that happens your brother will try to take them.

" Ishizu paused the game she was playing and walked toward him. "I know and I'm getting visions of more rare hunters coming he's also becoming stronger." They both looked down

"wow this is becoming a depressing day." "So we need a change of subject he said have you see Shadi anywhere lately?" he asked.

"No, but he'll be back in two more days why?"

"I want to duel him so I can show him I'm stronger than him. Hey are you sure he's not a ghost he seems to disappear than suddenly reappear a lot."

"Cory have you been watching scary movies again?"

"Maybe… but you watch them all the time."

"I don't question if people are ghost, Like the time we fist met you told me my apartment was haunted."

"It is haunted!" he yelled "as long as Shadi lives here."

"I just wish more people would help us with the rare hunter issue."

"It's okay people are just afraid of them and what's wrong with me you and ghost boy?" he asked. Cory looked up at her clock "oh right I have to run some errors" he said walking out of the door.

She smiled "Cory I hope what Shadi thinks is true"

_Flash back_

Shadi appeared in front of Ishizu "I need to talk with you" he said. "Have you ever noticed when ever Cory is around us our melluinm items activate? I think this means he's a chosen one too."

"But, what item?" she asked.

"It has to be the scales it's the only item left, I'll come wait for him at the milluimn stone to see if he comes. If he does I'll give him the test if he passes he'll posses the milluimn scales."

"So your saying if he is a chosen one he'll find his way to you" Ishizu asked.

"Yes I'll wait for him for a week" he said disappearing.

Cory walked the streets. He sighed "when am I going to get used to the heat?" he asked. "I mean I moved here a year ago and I'm still not used to it." He looked at a old building "maybe I can cool off in there" he looked in there and there was a stairway going down. I don't know why but somethings calling out to me he thought. So he want down the long stairway. It seemed to go to the center of the earth. He finally made it to the bottom of the steps. He stopped as he seen a giant door wow maybe that door leads to another world like the after life he thought. Hey Shadi is attempting to open it. Poor ghost he wants to rest, well I can help him Cory thought picking up a huge rock. He dropped it as Shadi turned around facing him.

"Cory the only way you could leave this place is if the milluimn scales accepts you as it's master." Then two men snuck in back of Cory and held into him. "Bring him to me!" Shadi ordered. The two men pushed Cory by Shadi.

"Oh no! your going to feast on my flesh so you can have a body" he said.

No even if I was going to do that why would I want yours shorty." Shadi bent down and picked up something. "You shall be judged by the milluimn scales."

It started to glow Cory closed his eyes Ishizu help me he thought.

Shadi's eyes widened why isn't the scales moving he thought this must mean his heart is pure but that's impossible everyone has some darkness why doesn't he? Time to take matters into my own hands he thought milluimn key let me see into his soul! The key started to glow and Cory collapsed. "Now lets see what I can find, wow his soul room is small probably because he's so short." Shadi looked around everything seemed to be consumed in a fog. Cory has many questions about himself, but why? Shadi thought. He looked and he saw some papers on a table. "It looks like a hospital report."

It said…_the father, mother, and little sister all passed away in the accident the only survivor is a teenage boy. It seems he has a server case of amnesia we think his memory would never come back. He thinks his name is Cory and he'll soon be in an orphanage since we don't know if he has any family._

he stopped reading "well I can see why has a lot of questions, So he doesn't have any memories Cory's just like the pharaoh" well I should hive him what he deserves he thought leaving. Cory woke up and Shadi was standing by him. "Here the scales are yours."

He took them "so what do they do?"

"you'll need to find that out on your own" he said "you're the new master of the scales you can unlock its true power, But I can tell you this its not something to be taken lightly."

"I know don't worry I'll use it like Ishizu uses her's, or how you use your key" he said walking up the stairs "oh and I'll see you in two more days bathrobe boy" with that he left.

Hard to believe he has a pure heart he thought.

Cory opened up the door to Ishizu apartment with out knocking.

"Cory you came just in time for dinner" she said.

He showed her the milluimn scales "cool huh."

She nodded "great job I knew you could pass" she said.

Now I have this maybe I'll be able to remember something he thought like my name I doubt it's Cory that name just came to me for some reason. "Ishizu I hope I can help you now, I want to help you get Marik and Odion back to you so I could yell at them for leaving you in the first place."

"Yes and I'll help you retrieve your memory" she said.

"How do you know?" he asked eyes widening

"I used my necklace and looked at your past I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know."

"It's okay you'd have found out anyway."

She hugged him "my brother has to help the pharaoh find his memory, I'll help you find yours I promise."

Cory hugged her back "thank you I'm sorry I should have told you I mean you told me a lot about yourself." "My memory only takes me back seven years" he said.

"I don't care how long it takes I will help you get your memories back she siad."

If I don't it won't matter I have memories of me and you nothing can take that away he thought.

Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think


	8. Up Coming Darkness

After that whole Cory getting the milluimn scales thing he insisted that Ishizu stayed over at his house to teach him the do's and the dont's of having a milluimn item.

"Alright you don't want to send random stuff to the shadow realm just for the fun of it." He smiled at her and she sighed "okay what did you banish?" she asked.

"My uh… computer because it was being really slow, my alarm clock, the stove, and maybe our boss."

She sighed "you have a lot to learn."

"Hey blame Shadi for this he was the one that gave me this" Cory said.

"Fine I guess I could bring back the stuff you banished" she said sighing "except our boss I think he can wait a couple more days" Ishizu said.

Cory nodded "yeah that sounds good to me."

"So now do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Lets play video games" he said. She nodded. "Great why don't you bring silent hill, and resident evil games" he said happily.

"Hey you tricked me" she said.

He nodded "yup so bring over the games so I can get scared."

"You know I have the moves too."

"Movies bring them" he said.

"I don't know…"

bring it now or I'll judge you with the milluimn scales." It started to glow.

"Fine, fine I bet you the guy who had the scales three thousand years ago was nicer" she said.

"Nothing gets in the way with me and my love of games involving zombies and monsters" he said as she walked out of the door. He smiled yes, with these I can do anything he thought.

Cory took the blanket off his head "S…so everyone who lived in the city is a zombie now?"

"Cory you get scared way to easily" she said" "I knew we shouldn't have watched this."

"Its not my fault "he said running out of his apartment.

Leaving Ishizu confused in his apartment "Okay… that was both random and new" she said. "I don't know if he wanted me to stay, or if I should go to my place." She sighed "well I'll jest go to his room and look at his cards." She laid down in his bed. "The Egyptian gods will be awoken when that happens me, Cory and Shadi would be the guardians of the gods."

Cory walked down the streets "I'll show her I'm going to do something so brave Ishizu wouldn't make comments like that ever again." He looked up and his eyes widened up ahead of him was a tall rare hunter. He went up to Cory.

"Are you the one known as Cory?" He asked in a deep voice.

He nodded yes, "and I assume you want to duel" he said. "

So when you loose you must give me your rarest card" he said.

"Look buddy I already know okay this isn't my first duel with a rare hunter" Cory said.

"Lets duel I will not fail master Marik now lets go somewhere to duel" the dark figure said

Cory looked up sorry Ishizu I might be coming back a little later than I thought. The rare hunter lead Cory to a ally way then he set up a duel monsters field on a table,

"now lets begin!"

"No matter what deck you have I'll destroy you in a second!" Cory said.

Cory drew his five cards "now I'll play des faral imp in attack mode (ATC1600) ends my turn" Cory said

"I'll place three cards face down and with that I'll end my turn, So try to attack me if you can."

"What he didn't summon any monsters? oh well it would make it easier for me." "I'll summon goblin attack force (ATC2300) now my monsters attack!"

"Not so fast activate trap mirror force both your monsters are destroyed, next I'll put two more cards face down."

He sighed "he didn't summon again, but why is that all he does? is wait for someone to attack him and he activates traps." His head shot up wait a minute trap deck? "Hey rare hunter put down your hood!" Cory demanded the man did what he said, reveling a bald man with a tattoo on his left side of his face. With golden eyes. Cory looked into the eyes "your… Odion."

"How did you know that who are you?"

"Oh I'm no one important I know you abandoned you little sister Ishizu, I demand you to go and at least say hi!"

His eyes widened "how do you know Ishizu?" he asked horrified.

Um… what should I say I know "I found the lost tomb of the nameless pharaoh, She asked me to bring you and Marik to her." "Now you coming or not?"

Odion looked at Cory "I don't need to hear this, I'll be back to finish you off." Then he ran off into the shadows.

"No wait come with me!" Cory yelled. He stood there for a couple of minutes "Ishizu I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back." I know how your father used to beat you now I think your doing the same thing to her, she's hurting from the inside because you two are turning evil, I thought you cared about your family." He yelled out. he sighed "family."

Cory waked in his apartment almost trudging he looked at the clock "man I was gone for three hours looking for Odion." "I hope she isn't to mad." He looked in his room to find her sleeping in his bed he smiled and walked toward her. He covered her up. "I'll tell you as soon as you wake up, but how should I say it I mean saying Odion dueled me and he left as soon as I mentioned you. It doesn't sound very good."

Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter I've been busy with school and my other fan fic. **Cory: yeah right sure blame educational system… Hey wait are you saying your other fan fic is more important? I thought you loved me. **Okay firstly school is evil and way to long, secondly I'm getting more ideas for my other fan fiction… wait where did you get the idea I loved you? your only a fragment of my imagination. **Cory: WHAT how dare you say that to me you better watch out I can banish stuff to the shadow realm now. **Okay… well please review and thank you for reading. **Cory: Hey don't ignore me! come back here I'm not done with you yet.**


	9. Scars

Ishizu opened her eyes, she sat up and walked out of the door. She blushed as soon as she seen Cory.

He smiled "looks like your up."

"Sorry she said I stayed up late last night" she said.

"I need to tell you something" he said suddenly "you may want to sit down."

"Uh okay" she said.

"I saw Odion today and we dueled, as soon as I mentioned you he left." "I'm sorry I know you didn't have to hear that."

She sighed "so how did you say you knew me?" "I said I found the lost tomb of the pharaoh.She busted out laughing."What? I could find it if I wanted to" he said. "So are you upset about Odion?" he asked.

"Well yes a little, but I'm happy that he's healthy and doing well that's all we need so Marik's dark side wouldn't take over." "I just wish I could've seen his face when you said you found the tomb it must have been priceless."

Cory laughed "yeah he had the look of huh? how could this idiot find the tomb."

"Do you want to duel? I mean there's nothing else to do" she said changing the subject.

"I win" Ishizu said happily

Cory sighed."Why can't I ever win against you? It's not fair" he said. "I mean I know your deck, but I still can't win." "Fine lets go again" he determined.

"Cory I dueled you four times in a row and won." She looked at the clock "I should go back to my place now."

"Hey why don't you spend the night, it'll be fun, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed please lets do it."

She sighed "well I don't see why not let me just change into my pajamas and I'll come back."

"Okay" and while she does that I'll adjust my deck so I can try to defeat Odion. Who knows when we'll duel again maybe next time we can finish he thought.

"I'm back Ishizu said so what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Um I thought you had some ideas" he said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you how did you do against Odion's trap deck?"

"I was taken by surprise he's a pretty good duelist."

"If you want I can give you some cards that can help you" she told him.

"Yes please" Cory said "I want to beat him, He's going to be my new rival."

"Okay she took out her cards here they are royal decree, mirage dragon, and pitch black-werewolf."

"Great thanks, I have a jinzo in my room I'll add it to my deck."

"Well since we have no plans I'm going to bed."

"Okay good night Ishizu I'll continue to work on my deck so I'll have some hope of beating you" he said.

Ishizu woke up the next day "oh right I slept over at Cory's" she opened the door and Cory was still sleeping on the couch. wow, for once I'm up before him she thought. She smiled and looked at him. He looks so peaceful. She blushed and looked away well I know what I can do I'll make him lunch. She got the blanket on the floor and covered him back up.

15 minutes later

Ishizu smiled I'm done she thought she looked at Cory he was still sleeping wow I wonder how late he stayed up. He's really determined to beat Odion I wonder why. I should ask him one day. Then she realized she was still wearing he pajamas. "I should get dressed." She went to Cory's room and got the cloths the brought with her.

Mean while

Cory shifted in his sleep, then he fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. "Mmph" he looked at eh clock 11:50 I overslept he thought maybe I should see if Ishizu is up. The door was slightly ajar his eyes widened her back was facing him it had whip scars all over it. She put on a shirt and turned around to see Cory staring at her. She looked down

"that's not the only place I have them, there all over my body."

"Ishizu …"

"I tried my best to hide them she sniffed now you know how ugly these scars make me, every time I see them I think of my father I can't take it anymore.

He walked over to her"Ishizu you the most beautiful person I know inside and out." "You've hidden them well but, its about time you accept your self like I accept you" he said. He put his hand on her shoulder "now come on that lunch you made smells good."

Cory yawned as he sat on the couch "man I had a rude awakening" he said.

"Oh you stayed here Ishizu" they both heard a voice say.

"Ghost boy why are you here?" Cory asked.

Shadi looked at him "I need to talk with you" he said dragging Cory into his room

Ishizu sighed "I hope they don't fight again."

"What do you want ghost?"

"you've seen the scars Ishizu has on her back correct."

"Um yes accidentally seen them, Tell me did her father really do all of that."

"Yes as you know her father hated her, because she didn't turn out to be a boy."

Cory punched the wall "that isn't right, I'll make the scars in her heart go away" Cory vowed "I will help her."

Thank you for reading this was one of those random chapters, I thought this up during science class looks at Cory are you happy now?** Cory: yes your beginning to become like me daydreaming when you should be paying attention good job. **that's a scary thought becoming like you maybe I should stop, please review and tell me how I'm doing so far with the story.


	10. The Three God Cards

**Seven months later**

**Ishizu age 17**

**Cory age 23**

Cory walked down the hallways of his work looking for Ishizu. _I cant believe it I have to congratulate her._ He rushed into her small office "Ishizu!" he yelled.

She jumped up "what? I was sleep… er… doing some paper work." She sighed "your rubbing off on me you know that".

" I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you for becoming the new secretary general Egyptian supreme council of antiques, Ishizu Ishtar that title sounds so cool" he said. "Hey I just realized you above me now so your like my boss" he said panicked, "please don't fire me for playing computer games and sleeping when I should be working" he said.

"Calm down the person who hired me said I can also promote a trusted worker to where I am and I choose you so you also got the promotion." "Cory are you feeling okay?" She asked as he stopped moving.

"Yes that means I get more money to spend on brain rotting video games" he yelled.

"Or duel monsters cards we'll need them so we can face the rare hunters they seem to be coming more lately, probably because they heard Pegasus is coming to Egypt so he can hide the completed god cards" she said, when he gives them to me I'll have to protect them"

He nodded "so…is Pegasus also after the milluimn items?" He asked.

"Yes" he is she said.

"NO I love my milluimn scales" he said hugging it.

"Just don't bring it then she said annoyed."

"But… but there so shiny" he protested, Lets go home why are we staying here any longer than we have to" Cory asked,

"tomorrow we get to meet Pegasus a.k.a guy with creepy eye, Well we better prepare for that who knows what can happen."

The next day

Cory and Ishizu walked to a door. "Room 208 this is his room" he said. "you ready?" She nodded" great well then open the door." Pegasus jumped when he heard the door open.

"Maximillion Pegasus I am Ishizu Ishtar, and I'll help you with the Egyptian god card issues you've been having."

"Wait you said Ishtar you related to Marik the rare hunter leader, aren't you there's no way your getting the cards!"

Cory busted in the room as he heard his yelling. "Hey wait just a second just because of her last name you not going to trust her, You kind of people make me sick." "Come on Ishizu you don't need to take his insults."

"Wait who are you anyway? you don't look Egyptian" Pegasus said.

"Of course not I'm from the USA and my name is Cory, Ishizu and I work…" _wait this guy doesn't know me I can be anything I want. "_we both are in the secret security service working directly under the president himself."

what's _Cory thinking? only an idiot will fall for that._

"why didn't you say something earlier? here are the three god cards" he said

_(Ishizu anime fall)_

"hey is your girlfriend okay? she just fell."

"She is not my oh never mind" he said.

He handed the cards to Cory. "Telling me that you are Marik's sister was probably some kind of secret password right."

"Of course it was" Cory said.

"Great well I have to catch a flight now" he said. "Thank you Cory boy, Ishizu girl" he said walking away.

"Wait did he just all me Cory boy? Ishizu I'm scared."

She sighed and walked out of the door.

"Hey wait for me!"

"There beautiful aren't they?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch. "Could I at least put one in my deck?"

"For the tenth time no we have to hide them" she replied.

"But, there so shiny" he said. "Look at all the attack points."

"Cory are you going to help me hide them or not?"

"Fine I guess I'll help, but that doesn't mean I want to" he said.

"Great answer now pick a card any card" she said.

"Um okay oh yay it's the winged dragon of Ra, The strongest of the three."

"You get to hide it and don't tell me were you put it" she said.

"Oh I get it so if the rare hunters ever come you wouldn't know where all of them are great idea." "Who will take the other one?"

"I will of course."

"Shadi why must you always appear in my apartment? is there a sign on the door that says come in ghost boy" Cory asked.

"Very funny now I'll pick this card" Shadi said. "Obelisk the Tormentor, I shall guard it like it was a milluimn item" he said.

"Ha my god card is stronger than yours" Cory said to Shadi.

"Well I get Slifer the sky dragon." "Now well have to hide these before my little brother finds out we have them."

"Great I'll hide mine before Shadi can" Cory said running out of the door.

"No you won't" he said fallowing him.

_I cant believe they still cant get along well I should find a place to hide this_ she thought.

**Cory: Well its been ten chapters and the person who would be paired with Ishizu isn't been reveled yet but, because I'm great I'll be dropping off hints every once in a while  
today's hint- it's a guy and he hasn't appeared yet.**

Well yeah I hope it's a guy, and your hint isn't very helpful I mean only a couple guys have shown up.

**Cory: well it's a start**

Thank you for reading and please review


	11. Back in The Darkness

_Where should I put this?_ Ishizu thought. _I wonder what Shadi and Cory did. I know one place my brother would never go but… I don't know if I'll be able to go there either not alone anyway._ She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and up the card in her pocket. "Cory you scared me half to death."

"Why don't you take your own advise and hide that, before the rare hunters attack you."

"Cory… I need your help" she said.

"Oh no I'm not going to tell you some of hiding places." He said with his arms crossed.

"No I want to go to my old home so I can hide this I know Marik will never go back there. Only problem is I cant go back there by my self, So may painful memories."

Cory's look softened "but, I'm an outsider I thought your family protected the tomb from people like me."

"Yes but…. You're my big brother right….?"

He smiled at her "alright get in my car and tell me where to go."

"Stop were here" she announced.

"Where? we're in a middle of some random desert."

"Fallow me she said heading in some ruins." She opened up a tarp door revealing a long stairway leading down into the darkness. She paused "when I left I promised I'll never return but I don't see another way."

"Do you want me to go first?" Cory asked.

"No you'll probably get lost in the dark" she took out a flashlight "let me go."

"So you used your necklace, so you knew you were coming back and before you left you took a flashlight."

"Yup I also seen where I'm going t hide it so it should be a quick trip."

"Okay lets go" he said looking down.

"Wow there's a whole city under here" he said. _Its so dark and creepy_.

"Stay close to me" she said "then you wouldn't get lost."

_So the Ishtar's lived down here for three thousand years, The air down here is muggy well I guess you'll get used to it if you were born down here. In same areas its cold weird._

"Well I'm going to hide the god in one of the rooms" she said. "Wait here"

"okay" he said.

"Thank you for helping me with this, I know this place is pretty creepy."

"Oh nonsense now take your time" he said.

She nodded and walked into a doorway. Then he felt really cold and looked at the end of the hallway. _Hey is that a shadow?_ he thought. He unconsisly fallowed it. Cory walked through the dimly lit hallways until he went into a room. It was different from the other ones. The room is a lot bigger. There was a big bed that looked comfortable, there was gold on the shelves, and there was rugs on the floor they seemed to be made form some kind of expensive materials. _Who's ever had this room was really rich._ He closed his eyes _maybe I should look for Ishizu_ he thought. He opened his eyes and almost screamed standing in front of him was a bearded man wearing a black robe with a dark brown cape. He was holding a whip.

"You outsider why are you here?" he demanded.

"Ishizu brought me" Cory said in a shaky voice.

"That no good daughter of mine I should've finished her a long time ago." "If I should've known she'd be a traitor, bringing you here. "First I'll finish you off, then her so no one would know about this place."

"I don't care what you do to me but I wont let you hurt Ishizu you old ghost" he yelled taking out the milluimn scales.

"You where did you get that? you're a sworn enemy of the Ishtar tomb keepers."

"Hmm I got this a few months back now why am I your enemy?"

"Long long ago the clan that protected the milluimn items were one, but we spilt apart by rivalries over the items we protected." "you hold an item that belonged to the other clan, So you're an enemy give me the scales!" he demanded raising the whip.

"No your only a big bully."

"Hey Cory Cory where are you?" Ishizu yelled.

He looked back "in your fathers room" Cory yelled back then he felt a sudden pain in his chest and felt warm blood go down to his stomach, he winced and knelt down Mr. Ishtar whipped him. Cory took a deep breath "fine I have no choice I'll send your soul to the shadow realm" he said setting the scales on the table. "Now let the judgment of your soul begin." "Now on the this side of the scales I'll place the feather of Maa't the scales are now balanced, I will now ask you several questions." "If you do not tell the truth the other side will get heavy with the weight of your crimes." "If that side of the scales should touch the table your soul will be devoured, Your first question is… if you were related to the pharaoh would you serve him or would you try to kill him so you can be the new king?"

"I'll serve him" he replied. The scales went down "what? but I told the truth." They went down again.

Cory smirked "now question two."

Ishizu looked around the tomb _grr all the hallways look the same_ she thought. _Where is dads room again? Ahh I cant believe I forgot. Wait I've never even been in there before_ she thought _yeah I was always too afraid of what I would find in there. Cory even though you get scared by almost everything your braver than me, going into his room. Wait I think I remember what way I have to go._

"Okay here's your last question" Cory said. "Answer untruthfully one more time and the penalty game awaits you now would you brainwash your son so you can get more powerful?"

"Stop playing around and obey me!" he said getting ready to use the whip Ishizu ran in when the whip was about to hit Cory.

He smirked "wrong answer." The scales finally touched the table. "There is no truth in your soul only greed you shall be punished." "Now to the shadow realm for you."

"No I have to take all the milluimn items back "he yelled as he disappeared.

Cory turned around to see Ishizu he smiled at her "he's gone for good you'll never have to worry about him hurting you ever again."

"Um what are you talking about?" she asked. "Hey you bleeding what happened?"

He looked down at his chest, _she's right_.

"Cory what happened? we need to bandage you up" she said. "Just lay down and wait for me" she said leading him to the bed.

"No I'm fine" he insisted.

"Just stay here Cory I'll be right back."

He laid his head on a pillow _why didn't Ishizu see him? It was the one time I was brave too. Maybe its because I have the scales I can see ghosts_ he thought. He moved his had and realized there was something under the pillow _it's a diary. It must belong to Mr. Ishtar_. Cory opened it up _I should've known I cant read it. I'm going to take it with me incase I learn one day._

"I'm back now this is going to be weird for both of us but can you take off you shirt so I can bandage you up?"

"His eyes widened no, its not bleeding a lot so I should be fine" He looked at her… "fine don't say I didn't warn you" he slowly lifted his shirt until is was off. Her eyes widened. "Pretty gross huh" he said when she seen him.

"How did you get all those scars Cory?"

He sighed "I wish I knew."

"They look old well at least you don't have as much as I do" she said. She placed a damp cloth on his wound. He winced

"its kind of sad to say this is the only clue to my past." "It may be when I lost my memory I got these I have no idea." She put on the bandages

"well I'm done Then she sighed I should've known my fathers room looked like this he was always selfish but…," Cory stood up

"lets go" he said "this is obviously hard on you."

"Yeah lets go back and see if Shadi hid his card yet."

"Good idea" Cory said fallowing her _I need to ask him something about the scales._

They walked into her apartment. "Well Cory I hope you picked out a good hiding place, so quickly and I hope the only reason you did that so fast had nothing to do with Shadi."

"are you my mother now?" he asked "of course I did it because of him and I won" he said.

"Your just like a little kid."

"don't worry I hid it well, Only me and the people who helped me bury it knows where it is." He covered his mouth "well you don't know where its buried."

"Well its been a long day I'm going to sleep" Cory said leaving.

"See you in the morning."

He collapsed on his bed and took off his shirt. _Ishizu couldn't see the ghost of her father he even whipped me its over now but still I seen a real ghost and he attacked me he even threatened to kill Ishizu._ He took off the bandages and looked at Mr. Ishtars's diary. _I will read this someday to see what else he was hiding. I wonder if Ishizu knows about the two clans. That means her and Shadi are enemies_ he closed his eyes _she's different from him she would rather make friends than enemies. Today I used the scales for the first time it takes a lot out of me I should rest._

**Cory: wow this chapter was long how do you expect anyone to read all of this? **hey maybe I was bored and there was nothing else to do. **Cory**: **yeah sure, any way next chapter I will give another hint for who Ishizu would be paired with. **thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Controlled

Ishizu was sitting in her office at work. _According to my new vision the rare hunters are looking for the winged dragon of Ra. She banged her head against her desk Cory better have picked a good hiding place if not that would be the first card they'll get_. Her phone rang "hello?" she said.

"Ishizu this is an emergency come to the valley of the kings quickly, and come alone Oh and by the way this is Cory" he hung up the phone.

She sighed "why does all this stuff have to happen during my lunch break?"

Valley of the kings

Cory ran up to her when she arrived "great you're here."

"Cory what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think one of my workers that helped me burry Ra is under your brothers control, I'm so sorry I think I failed you."

"calm down now lets go dig Ra back up so you can find a better place to put it" she calmly said.

"Okay, I'll bring you to the place where I put it." He lead her to a small tent. There was a big hole at the bottom. "No they all ready dug it up" he said. "They even found out the password for my suit case."

"Okay lets split up they couldn't have gotten that far" she said.

They both ran opposite directions not aware who they were about to encounter

Ishizu ran untill she reached another tent. She looked and seen a rare hunter holding a card. _He must've hid out here and waited for the rare hunter to deliver the god card to him._ The rare hunter took off the hood reveling a blonde haired Egyptian. Her stomach turned _its marik_. "don't take another step!" she called not knowing if he'll listen or not. His purple eyes looked at her surprised.

"Well if it isn't my sister Ishizu."

_What that's the way he greets me after three years_ she thought. "Brother that card doesn't belong to you return it at once."

He smirked "and if I don't?"

"Marik."

"there is no use apposing me sister now tell me where you hid the remaining gods!" he demanded holding the milluimn rod.

"you'll use your milluimn rod on your own flesh and blood marik?" she said sounding disappointed.

"If it comes to that, yes." The rod started glowing she covered her eyes and looked away

"the power doesn't belong to you" she said. She opened her eyes ad found marik was gone.

"I'll find the other cards sister" she heard his voice it sounded far away. She stood there

_marik why have you turned into this you were so sweet and kind. When mom died I tried to be a motherly character in your life. But, now you threatened me with your milluimn item. Now when I look into your eyes I see father. How, why did this happen? _

Mean while

Cory ran until he seen a rare hunter.

_great I found it_ he thought. "Hey give me back Ra!" he shouted. The tall man turned around "Odion, its you" Cory said. "Are you the one who took Ra?"

"No I did"

Cory turned around and Marik was in back of him. Cory seen the milluimn rod "so your marik you look like your father."

"How do you know my fa…?"

"now give me Ra, Ishizu counting on me" Cory said.

"So you work for my sister?"

"Were best friends" Cory replied.

"Hmm how interesting now that Ishizu's boy friend is here I have an idea"

"wait I said friend… she not my girl friend you brat."

"Odion restrain him!" marik demanded. Odion held Cory s he couldn't run away .

"Hey what are you doing?"

Marik took out his milluimn rod "now you belong to me" he smirked.

Cory screamed in pain and held his head. A blinking pain went trough his head. The only words that left his mouth was

"Ishizu help me."

The eye of hurus glowed on Cory's forehead. Odion let go of him and looked down.

"Now you belong to me and your going to help me get those god cards."

"Yes master mark" Cory responded.

Ishizu ran to the place where she thought she heard Cory's screams.

"Cory where are you?"

She looked down and seen a note. _Bring the two remaining cards to rare hinters base c if you want to see your friend again_. _Mark now that you involved Cory into this you made your self a new enemy._ She walked to the direction of the pharaoh's tomb. Not knowing what else to do. _I have to do this I'm sorry Shadi. I must give him Slifer so Cory an be safe. The only problem is what can I do for Obelisk the tormentor. Cory please be safe I promise I'll save you and everything would be better._

She waked up to an old abandoned building

"I think this is the rare hunters base c." she opened up the heavy doors. There was a cloaked man ahead of her. "Wait Cory?" She yelled out. "I can tell its you right away because you're the same height as me and your pale skin, Come on Cory lets get out of here" she said holding his hand.

"Lets duel" he said waking in a different room.

"Cory hey wait!"

She fallowed him and her mouth dropped there was a big arena and Cory walked to a side. Then she realized

"marik what have you done to Cory?" she yelled. Several rare hunters appeared

"master marik isn't here right now, You have to duel Cory for the rights of the Egyptian gods."

"If I don't?" she asked.

"We'll just take them from you right now so what will it be?" they asked. She slowly waked to her side of the dueling arena.

"Cory please wake up" she said with teary eyes.

"Cory isn't here now lets duel." "I'll go first he drew his five cards, I'll play mechanicalchaser in attack mode." A1850. "Your turn."

"Wait, that card was never in Cory's deck" she said.

"I added powerful cards" the brainwashed Cory said "now hurry up, I want the god cards."

"I'll place a card in defense mode."

"Is that all?" he asked "I hope your not going to loose on purpose that wouldn't be very fun." "I'll place a card face down and summon exarion universe." "Attack her face down card!" (keldo A1200 D 1600.) "She's destroyed that's not all I'm going to attack your life points." the monster ran up to her

_What I could feel that but its just a hologram I thought_. (I Lp2200 .) "Fine I'll place another card in defense mode."

Cory picked up a card and smirked "well this will be fun." "I'll sacrifice both my monsters so I can summon the great mahu garzet" (A 3700.)

"How did he get that card?"

"Attack her monster" (the forgiving maiden D2000.)

"Cory why did you destroy both of your monsters to bring out that thing?" "she asked. "I taught you to not to rely on one monster"

"Stop wasting your energy! I'm not the Cory you knew."

"Will you shut up marik, I'm talking to my best friend Cory." "I know he's in there somewhere and I'll bring him out." She drew her card _good_ "I'll place a card face down and activate swords of reveling light you can't attack now."

"Say good by to the gods" he said. "I play mystical space typhoon and destroy your swords, So now I'm gong to win attack her!"

"I'm sorry but, I activate my trap magic cylinder you loose life points instead of me." (C LP300.) "Cory are you okay?"

"Your going to regret attacking me" he said. "I will win now, I play meter of destruction you loose 1000 LP"

she fell over _man these direct attacks are making me weak for some reason. (_I LP1200.)

"Now I'll activate two magic cards axe of despair, and mage power they both increase the attack points of my monster" (A6300.) "I have to end my turn so good luck you'll need it."

"Ishizu run away I can't… I cant control my body."

"I will never leave you Cory." His eyes widened then he put his hands on his head as the eye of hurus appeared on his forehead.

"Cory?"

"I'm in complete control now" _Cory repeat after me destroy Ishizu._

"Destroy… Ishizu…"

_very good my mind slave. Now next turn destroy her._

_How can I destroy that monster its weakness is that it's defense is zero but I don't have any cards to change the defense and attack._ "I play monster reborn to bring back the forgiving maiden and I'll play polymerization to fuse her and my Marie the fallen one to summon St. john." (A2800 D2000.) "And lastly I'll place a card face down, That's all I can do so make your big move."

_going down fighting I should've known sister._

_"_fine I summon fire bird than play mind control to take control of St. Joan."

_Great now attack with the great maju garzett _marik ordered.

"I'll attack with fire bird." (A1000 I LP200.)

_Man I don't if I can take another attack_ she thought.

_What? I told you to attack with great maju garzett you could've won_.

"She's my friend I cant destroy her" Cory yelled.

"Cory please fight him" she yelled. "Do it for us."

"_Destroy her right now"_ marik yelled. "_You will obey me and give me the god cards of I will send you to the shadow realm." _

_"_No!" Cory yelled then marik regained control

"great maju garzett attack her life points." (A7100.)

She looked up "no" then it attacked her she fell over "Cory" she whispered. (I LP0)

"no Ishizu, get out of my head!" Cory yelled. "Ishizu I have to help her." The control finally broke.

* * *

**Cory: that's mean how did I get controlled so easily… never mind here is the next hint. The guy either had or owns a milluimn item.**

**Now if you want a easier hint for the next chapter please review.**


	13. After the Battle

Cory ran up to her when he seen rare hunters taking Slifer

"hey wait there's only one," they kicked her "get up and give us the other one!"

"I don't know where it is" she said weakly.

"Stop lying" a rare hunter yelled grabbing her by her shirt and lifting her up "tell me now." Then he punched her in the face and threw her across the room. Cory ran to her before the rare hunters. He gently held Ishizu in his arms.

"Ishizu can you hear me? its Cory please wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Cory?"

"Yes its me" he said "I'm so sorry its all my fault."

"Cory I don't feel very good" she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Your going to be okay." Then she passed out in his arms.

"Ishizu?" He glared at the rare hunters "how could you? she really doesn't know where Obelisk is" he said.

"Your the one who did the most damage with all those direct attacks, now bring the girl to us so she can be our prisoner" they demanded.

"No! she really doesn't know where it is."

Odion walked in the room then. "Men stand down master Marik wants Slifer the sky dragon now."

"This women knows the location of Obelisk."

"Stop it just stop" Cory said in a desperate voice "she doesn't know now please leave us alone she needs to rest."

Odion looked at Ishizu in Cory's arms. "Lets go." he said walking past Cory he dropped a crumpled piece of paper. The rare hunters glared at them while they walked away. Cory picked up the note and Ishizu and walked away.

He placed Ishizu on her bed "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Shadi walked into the room. "We need to talk" he said.

"The one time I win against her and its because Marik controls me."

"Hey did you hear me,? Now that Marik has two god cards he's going to do what ever it takes to find the third one" Shadi said.

"I'm sorry its all my fault."

"Hey your up."

She tried to sit up but lost her balance. Cory quickly caught her.

"You need to rest" he said, "now lye down."

"Its all my fault he has Slifer" she said getting tears in her eyes

"no its my fault if I didn't let Marik control me you'd still have Slifer and you wouldn't be in this condition."

"Ishizu I want to give you something." Shadi said handing her Obelisk.

"But, I cant she said I failed."

"Ishizu you're the strongest guardian of the gods if the rare hunters attack me I wont stand a chance."

"I don't know…"

"oh come on the only reason you lost was because you had to fight an unstoppable monster." "Please take it and rest some more."

"Okay she said lying her head down."

Cory moved some hair "hey, you have a big bump do you feel dizzy?" he asked.

She nodded "a little."

"okay come Shadi" he said leading him out of her room "you can help me."

Cory sighed and sat on her chair and took out the note Odion left behind. He read it many times it said. _Mr. Cory please look after Ishizu for me I cant I must keep Marik's evil at watch. Only I can contain it that's why I left with him. I didn't want Ishizu to be in danger so I left her. Its to late now she's already involved, I should've known I regret I left her alone. I'm glad she met you please protect her. _

He folded the note_ Odion isn't that bad I guess. He only wants to keep Marik sane. I can tell he cares about her that's probably why he stopped the rare hunters from hurting her even more. that's the very first time a guy that's a lot taller than me and my age ever called me Mr. so he's also respectful. It would probably be natural to him since he's been treated as a servant for most of his life. Well I think I should sleep over incase Ishizu needs any help in the morning I hope that Marik's control over me is gone if not Ishizu can get hurt again. This time from me, the last card is in the other room. I should try not to think of it._

She woke up the next day and walked in the living room where Cory was. "Hey did you sleep good?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"I think you should look at this" he said handing her the note.

She read it. "So he found out."

"I guess so." Cory said. He checked the bump on her head. _good it decreased in size over the night_.

"I think I'm going to try to hide the god card today want to help Mr. Cory?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know what if I get brain washed again."

She went up to him "please, I want you there."

"I will if you promise me you'd take it easy."

"Oh come on that was yesterday I'm fine." He looked at her.

"Fine if that's the only way for you to help me."

"We're here."

"At the museum? Cory asked.

"Well yeah I have a perfect hiding place for it."

they were greeted by the owner of the museum. "Miss Ishtar welcome, so I hear you want to lock something in one of our volts."

"Yes it has a very high chance of being stolen." She said.

"Okay well I'll give you one of our good volts for it."

"Thanks" she said fallowing him.

"Hey great idea Ishizu locking it away I doubt your brother would ever look here." Cory said.

"Yes and I can use my necklace to see when he'll find out."

"I bet your hiding place for it is better than Shadi's was.""lets hope Marik can't get this card or the milluimn puzzle, if he does we can say hello to the pharaoh Marik right." Cory said.

The man lead them to the volt it was really big. "so, what exactly do you want to store?" he asked.

"Um well…" she said

"sorry its best if you don't know" Cory smiled at her "great idea.

the man smiled at them "I'll leave you two alone you two make a great couple," he walked out of the volt.

"What? couple get back here!" Cory yelled. "I don't need some women to make me happy I'm a loner."

She looked down and blushed _I hope this room is sound proof._

"The nerve of him can you believe him?" Cory asked.

"Well I guess it's a easy mistake to make I mean were exactly the same height and you don't look twenty three either." She said. "Now lets go back and tell Shadi where we hid it today."

"_Why do I have to come with I hate going to Kari's stupid school plays." Cory wined. "Oh stop whining! its only an hour out of your day, Now dear try to drive slowly the roads are slippery." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes only to feel a sharp pain in his legs. "Mom tell Kari to stop giving me dead legs!" Cory complained. "Can you two ever get along?" "Hey be quiet back there I'm trying to drive" his father said. he closed his eyes aging grr baby sisters why must I have one? "Hey watch out AHHH." _

Cory fell of the bed and breathing deeply. "I need air," he said between pants. He walked to the roof. _that dream why does it haunt me why now? _

_"_Cory?"

He turned around to find Ishizu.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream how about you?"

"No I always come up here to look at the stars." "Cory the stars hold may secrets of the past I will help you discover yours."

"Thanks" he said. They both looked up at the stars.

* * *

**Cory: Next chapter the guy Ishizu gets paired with is reviled so be sure to keep reading.**

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.


	14. Shadow Realm

One year later

Ishizu age 18

Cory age 24

Cory opened up Mr. Ishtar's diary and sighed. _How can I learn this langue. Why did I even take this thing with me?_ He banged his head against his desk.

"So you want to know the secret langue of the tomb keepers right?" Cory jumped up

"Shadi why are you in my office?"

"So this is 'his' diary" he said tearing it out of Cory's hands Shadi opened it "so many secrets in here." His eyes widened when he read a page. "Hmm today is your lucky day I guess I can teach you."

"really what's the catch?" He said eyeing him.

"Oh nothing I just think it may save a couple lives that's all." He looked at Shadi

"what are you talking about? what did you just read?"

"do you want to learn it or not?" "If you do then stop treating me like a ghost."

"But, you are.. Tch fine but as soon I learn it your gong back to ghost boy." Cory took back the diary _what did he write?_ Ishizu walked into his office. Cory quickly put the diary into a drawer.

"Tonight's the night Cory Marik will go to the museum looking for Obelisk"

"so I get some other Egyptian military people to come and help us, Man I love you necklace Ishizu hey want to trade milluimn items for an hour?" he asked.

"No" she said.

"Oh please how bout thirty minutes?"

"Fine" she said taking it off.

"Yes okay here's the scales." She took it and walked out of the door to her office.

She placed the scales down and looked at it. _So these are the milluimn scales. _She looked at the eye in the center _hey what's that? _The eyes started glowing. The light seemed to get brighter and she knelt down and passed out. She looked around and there was darkness everywhere. _Where is this?_ she looked up and there was a hole I the sky. She looked in back of her and there was fog all over. Then she seen a figure walk towards her. She seen who it was, he was a very tall muscular man, he had a serious face and he had long straight black hair. He smiled when he seen Ishizu.

"I finally found you, Isis I've been looking for you for so long."

She quickly turned around. "but, I'm not Isis."

He touched her arm "Isis we were together, but when I awoke I was alone while I wandered I found out that the shadow games exists in modern times so Zork the dark one also exists." He moved his hand up touching her cheek.

_Who is this creep? _Wincing at his touch.

"Help me serve the pharaoh Isis." He grabbed Ishizu's shoulders and turned her around and hugged her tightly.

_Who are you why do you look so familiar?_

He let go and looked into her blue eyes. And hugged her again.

She looked at him _why is he wearing those weird cloths? They look like there form ancient Egypt of something._

There eyes met he crouched down and closed his eyes. Unconsciously Ishizu stood on her toes so she can get higher up. Strong yet gentile hands gripped her back. She reached up and laced her hands though his soft black hair.

"Karim" she whispered not knowing where that name came from.

"Isis" he whispered back.

Their lips where a couple centimeters away his breath warm on her lips. Their lips met Ishizu moaned as the kiss deepened she felt so safe in his willowy arms. Pressing harder she moved her hands to the back of his neck. They stopped so they can breath. He cuddled her to his chest

"Isis I will always be you guardian."

She looked at his with half lidded eyes she moved up to him attempting to kiss him again. he smirked

"yes you were always on the short side let me help you." He lifted her so they were face to face.

She was about to kiss him when she seen someone in the back round. She recognized him in a second she hugged Karim tightly

"help me" she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Huh?" He looked in back of him. "Its you Akhenaden what do you want? go away!" he demanded.

"Cant you see your not protecting Isis." He grinned "your protecting my useless daughter Ishizu."

"There the same soul she just doesn't remember her past life." "Go away your upsetting her." "So you were his daughter that had to be tough."

She nodded and tears were still forming in her eyes. He wiped her tears away. They looked at each other and shared one more kiss, then she knelt down and held her head.

"Isis what's wrong?" he asked.

"My head hurts" she collapsed. He caught her before she could hit the ground. Then she disappeared.

"Isis?"

"You don't get it do you boy, she got reborn so she returned to her own world so you can't be with my worthless daughter" Mr. Ishtar said.

"No" he looked down at his empty arms. "Akhenaden why did you hurt her?" he asked angrily "you'll see I'll protect her even if we do live in different worlds, even if she doesn't remember me or her past life in ancient Egypt." He looked down _Isis I looked for you for so long now I know you not even her. I will protect you even if we are in different worlds._

* * *

_  
_The pairing was almost Ishizu and Mahado but there are a lot of those fan fics and I don't really see a lot of Karim ones. So I picked him hopefully it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think.


	15. Guardian

Ishizu woke up in Cory's arms. "Hey what happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I guess I passed out" she said.

"Are you okay? you were moaning in you sleep."

She blushed _was that all just a dream that kiss felt so real that guy's warmth. Wait what's his name? k… how could I forget_.

"Hey your face is red do you have a fever? You do feel a little warm."

"No, I'm fine so what brings you to my office?" she asked

"oh to give you your necklace back." "No matter how hard I try I can't see the future, your item is mean."

"here's yours" she said getting up and walked towards the scales. As soon as she touched it her head started to hurt "Here just take it." she said walking towards him. as soon as Cory took the scales she sat on a chair.

He went up to her "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine its just a headache."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked.

She looked at the clock "I think I can last the rest of the work day its only fifteen minutes until we both get off."

"Wait only fifteen minutes I have a ton of paper work on my desk."

"Hmm what have you been doing all day?" "I finished mine along time ago."

"Well I was not playing computer games if that's what you think." "Well see you Ishizu."

_I wonder why he hasn't gotten fired yet he's probably very secretive with his games or something, she sighed and touched her lips was that all a dream? I felt his warmth it felt so good when we kissed it almost felt natural. wait I remember the milluimn scales they glowed and they could've sent me somewhere else. Could that guy be the original owner of the milluimn scales? When Cory walked into the room the scales relinquished its power on me. That would make sense she smiled that means it wasn't a dream maybe I should tell Cory about the scales and what they did to me. I wonder does Cory ever see that guy, man I feel so bad I forgot his name its going to be bothering me until I find out. Will I ever see him again?_

Ishizu walked into Cory's office to find him farcically signing papers cursing saying he didn't have enough time for this.

"Cory can I um talk to you?"

"just a couple more seconds and there I'm done, it's a new record."

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"The scales have they ever transported you somewhere else?"

He gave Ishizu a questioning look "does your head still hurt?"

"Have you ever seen a man with black hair, he's tall and um muscular and wearing weird clothing?"

"no but, sometimes I hear a voice coming from the scales telling me to protect someone named Isis, I don't think I'm loosing my mind."Cory said.

"Tell me is that voice deep and draws you in when you hear it?" She blushed "oops sorry that was a weird question."

"So are we going to the museum to pick up Obelisk?"

"Yes then lets go to the game store, I want to buy some duel monsters cards."

"So where are you going to hide Obelisk now?"

"I don't know maybe under my pillow or something."

They laughed as they walked out of the door.

* * *

They walked into her apartment

"well I'm going to' hide' this now." she said happily. She put Obelisk in her card binder "I'll put this in here for now." _Wait I just remembered I never opened up the cards I got._ _Lets see hmm got it, got it, got it, she almost fainted when she seen the next card Celtic guardian… he looks just like that guy. Except he had black hair and the guy in the card has yellow hair, his ears are pointy to. She remembered his words Isis I will always be you guardian. She looked at the card earth type and he's a warrior. My deck contains fairies. But, I will put this card in my deck anyway he's calling out to me. She put the card to her chest hugging it. Who are you? and how do you know me? Whose Isis why do you call me that? So confusing_.

Then Cory walked into the room. "hey you done hiding it? Wait your pale are you okay?"

She jumped "Cory."

"You know you've been acting strangely ever since I lent you the scales what happened to you? did the scales do something?"

"I think it sent me somewhere else everything was dark and foggy."

"So did you see anyone?" he asked.

"Yes I seen that guy I explained earlier and he um.. He knew me quite well." "Only he kept on calling me Isis. Then my father appeared that guy he guarded me from him." "Then, I woke up I think he had the scales before you."

He sat on her bed "that would explain why I got the scales because, I am close you" "That guy must've cared about you a lot."

She looked at the card "yes."

"Why were you moaning then?" he asked.

She blushed _should I tell him knowing him he'll either make a joke about it or be overprotective I mean how should I say it. Me and this guy that I don't know were kissing yeah that sounds real good_.

"Well why were you moaning?" Cory asked smirking.

"I um…"

"well why?" Cory asked clearly enjoying this.

"WE KISSED OKAY" she yelled turning many shades of red.

"Awww isn't that cute little Ishizu is growing up, Her very first kiss at age eighteen."

"Shut up!" she yelled "your twenty four I as long as I known you, I haven't seen you kiss anyone or even get a girl friend". He stopped laughing.

"Um hey lets go to the museum now, Marik will be showing up there, we need to be ready."

"Hey I'm not done with you." she said fallowing walking out of the door.

* * *

About Karim being the Celtic Guardian does anyone know if that's true or not. I mean they look alike and it would look like that him and the dark magician would be friends. Oh well even if he's not I'm getting good ideas for my story so I'll stick with it and see what happens. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	16. Roommates

One year later

Ishizu age 19  
Cory age 25

Cory flipped through Mr. Ishtar's diary _I can read some of this now thanks to Shadi there are still some things I cant translate, but I don't like the parts I can read he was a very violent individual I don't blame Marik for turning evil having that kind of childhood would mess anyone up. I had enough for now _he thought closing the diary. He sighed _it's a miracle that Ishizu didn't turn evil. _

He walked into her apartment to find her sleeping on the couch holding a game controller. He went in her room and got a blanket, he went back to her and covered her up. Cory took the controller out of her hands and un-paused it.

_okay lets see what your playing. Oh I heard of this game how fun._

Five minutes later

"Game over what do you mean?" he yelled at the TV.

Ishizu shifted and murmured in her sleep. Cory put his hands over his mouth.

_Oops I got to into the game I forgot I was at Ishizu's I hope she saved before she went to sleep if not I'm dead_.

Shadi walked out of the bedroom "hey why are you here? I'm trying to sleep."

"Shadi what are you doing here?"

"I live here remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right I keep on forgetting, I always come for Ishizu."

"I know and its driving me crazy your always here when Ishizu isn't at your place." "I had enough since I lived here before Ishizu and she's still my guest I have the right to kick you out" Shadi said angrily.

"If he leaves then I leave" Ishizu said sitting up.

"When did you wake up?" Cory asked.

"When you took the controller out of my hands."

"Oh and by the way thanks for taking my blanket and giving it to Ishizu."

"I didn't see you" Cory yelled.

"Why not I was right there."

"I don't know maybe I was to excited to play the game." "Why do you need it anyway ghosts don't need blankets" Cory said.

Shadi looked down "its my blanket" he yelled.

Ishizu just moved her head back and forth watching the argument progress.

"that's it I have an idea" Cory said walking to Ishizu. "Its obvious he" then he pointed an accusing finger at Shadi. "doesn't want you to live here anymore so how about you come and be my roommate?" he asked

She looked at Shadi "so what do you think?"

He nodded "it's a good idea he wouldn't be hanging around here all the time so I'm okay with that."

Cory shot up "great and I just found out a week ago the couch I have can turn into a bed so you can sleep on that."

"Only Cory would have the same couch for many years and find out its also a bed last week" Shadi said "Anyway Ishizu you stayed here for five years and are agreement was until you got a job and money you can move out so I think your ready to move across the hall."

"Well come on I'll help you pack your things" Cory said entering the bedroom.

Shadi looked at Ishizu "just promise you'll visit me it would be quiet without you here."

She smiled of course "I'll visit were friends and I'm forever in you debt, You let me stay here when I had no where else to go so thank you Shadi."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough that you lived here." He looked at the clock "wow that time already I should look after the milluimn stone" he said. Walked out of the door.

"Well okay I'll see you later then."

* * *

"Okay you can put all your stuff in the living room." 

Ishizu nodded he sat on the couch

"were finally roommates its going to be so fun, We can stay up watching movies, or play video games or dueling"

That night

Ishizu woke up at 3:00 am she sighed and laid her head on the pillow _man I cant sleep on new mattresses_.

She sat up and yawned. Then she heard a noise she slowly turned around to see Cory walking our of his room.

"Hey why are you up?" she whispered.

Cory only walked past her ignoring her question. She looked at him more closely.

_Wait Cory's eyes are closed that means he's… sleep walking._ She almost busted out laughing. _Wait I don't want to wake him now anyway. If he sleepwalks he might sleep talk to._ "Hey Cory where are you going?"

"Showering…."

"Oh and why are you going to take a shower?"

"I smell like pineapples." She laughed a little bit _that was completely random. "_Wait Cory before you rid your self of your pineapplely scent I need to tell you something, Shadi loves you so you should go to him so you can get your first kiss."

Then Cory lost his balance. Ishizu caught him before he hit the ground. She waited a couple seconds for him to say something. She sighed

_he's done it was just getting interesting to_. She looked down at him _well then I should get him back in his bed_.

She dragged him to is room _I hope this happens more_. she thought.

Cory walked out of his room Ishizu smiled at him "good morning I already made breakfast its on the table."

Cory looked at it "I never had pineapples for breakfast." Then his eyes widened and a blush crept on his face.

Ishizu busted out laughing.

He looked at her his face was still red. "So I tend to sleep walk, big deal."

"Why did you have a dream abut pineapples?" She asked.

"I don't know why do you dream about kissing some guy that's over three thousand years old?"

"Why do you talk in your sleep?" she asked countering his question.

"Grr I'm going now he said."

"Hey are you going to buy more pineapples?" She asked.

He glared back at her "no, I'm going to the roof so I can scream to the top of lungs."

"Okay have fun" she looked at the table and smiled _pineapples_ she laughed again.

Cory looked up in the sky he smiled _Ishizu she's laughing more and she's showing more emotion. I think the scars in her heart are finally beginning to heal now all I have to do is bring her brothers back. She did nothing wrong so why did she suffer so much? Especially when she was a kid. Those scars she got them all before she was fifteen it must've really crushed her sprits._

He took out the milluimn scales

_if you cared about her so much why didn't you stop him?_ He punched the floor and dropped the scales. _Why didn't you do anything? _

The milluimn scales started to glow Cory looked at it and closed his eyes.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes he was in a different place. 

_Wait this looks like the place Ishizu went to._

He looked up to seen a guy looking down at him.

Cory scooted away quickly. "Your huge" he said.

"Maybe your just short stand up and lets see." "Yup your short hey your Isis's height" he observed.

"Hey who do you think you are?"

"don't you know I had the scales before you did, it's a pity that the car crash ten years ago messed up all your growth plates just to think if that never happened you might be my height."

"Hey wait that's why I'm so short… wait car crash? Never mind" he said "why didn't you protect Ishizu?"

"I tried but, the clans broke apart the other clan took the scales so I couldn't protect her."

Cory glared at him "that isn't good enough did you know all of this would happen to her, I thought you cared about her"

Karim sighed "I had no idea she'd suffer so badly I didn't even know she got reborn into Ishizu Ishtar."

"Wait reborn? Did you know her from her past life?" he asked.

He nodded "we were close, I always had a crush on her only problem is I never told her how I felt."

Cory looked down "so that why you call her Isis."

"Now its up to you the current holder of the scales please protect her and maybe tell her my message… no I need tell her my self."

"Hey what's your name?" Cory asked.

"As soon as you wake up you'll forget it's Karim, My soul also exists in modern times it lives within the Celtic guardian."

Cory smiled "I was wandering why she put that card in her deck."

"You must stop the tomb keepers blood ritual" Karim said.

"Do you mean the tomb keepers initiation? That already happened."

"No this ritual has to do with the master and the servant, If it happens Ishizu will never recover the outcome."

"Does she know anything about it?"

"No, her father knocked her out when he talked about it with Odion and Marik, He believed it wasn't for women's ears or something stupid like that." "When it happens I will also try to help."

There was a bright light Cory closed his eyes.

* * *

He woke up on the roof. _Tomb keepers blood ritual takes place with the master dn the servant_. His eyes widened _Marik and Odion. What is there father making them do that is so bad why didn't he want Ishizu to hear anything about it well maybe I can find something in his diary._

he waked down the stairs. When he walked into the door he seen Ishizu

"hey I seen K…." _what's his name _Cory thought. "I seen that guy, the scales transported me to him"

"did he say anything?"

He froze _I don't want to worry her so… "_he said that his soul exists in the Celtic guardian."

She smiled "I knew that much they look identical."

"Do you remember a time when your father knocked you out for no reason?"

"Uh… what time are you talking about Cory? he did that a lot."

He sighed "of coarse well I'm going to my room so I can read."

Ishizu looked at him "are you feeling okay? you usually play games now."

He looked at her "I'm fine." Cory laid in his bed taking out the diary _I will stop it no matter what it takes._

* * *

Thanks for reading Please review and tell me how I did._  
_


	17. To Domino City

one year later

ishizu age 20  
cory age 26

Ishizu ran into there apartment "I got them two tickets to Japan, We are leaving for domino city in two more days."

Cory smiled "Japan its always been my dream to go there, at least I think its always been my dream." "So how'd you convince our boss to give us the money for Japan?"

"Oh I said that I'll be bringing some artifacts and displaying them in a museum."

"Are you going to bring the pharaoh's tablet?" he asked.

She nodded "if my brother wouldn't help him uncover his lost memories then I will., Right after yours of course."

He sighed "but, you haven't been able to see my past with your necklace its hopeless. She grabbed is shoulders and shock her head. Cory looked down "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Hey if its been your dream to go to Japan why did you decide to live in Egypt?"

"I don't have enough money to live in Japan that's why." "Now I'm going there I cant wait."

She smiled "where going to Japan."

He jumped up and down "yay I'm going to start packing right now."

she thought of his words, _its hopeless we cant find out about my past_. She looked down _Cory why are you loosing hope after all these years? _

_That night_

She woke up to a muffled coughing. Ishizu looked at the clock 4:00 am. She stumbled to Cory's room. When she opened the door she seen him coughing into his hand and his face was red.

He looked at her "why are you up?" He asked.

She just ignored Cory's question and walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "Cory your burning up, Stay here." she said leaving the room. She came back with a thermometer and a bottle of fever medicine. "okay now keep this in your mouth." she ordered.

"I'm fine" Cory said tiredly.

Ishizu looked at it how "are you fine with a 102 degree fever?"

"I'm fine" he repeated "all I have to do is rest a little." He laid his head on his pillow. Ishizu stroked his curly blonde hair. He looked at her "what are you doing?"

She smiled "when ever I had a fever or was sick my mom would do this to help me get to sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes. When Cory fell asleep she noticed he was sweating n his sleep. Ishizu put a damp cloth on his forehead.

She smiled _I hope this goes away when we go to Japan_. She quietly shut his door and fell asleep on the couch/bed.

* * *

Cory walked in the living room with his blanket. he laid on the couch and covered himself up. Ishizu gave his some soup "here you look cold."

He sat up and took it "thank you."

"So I guess you still have your fever." She sat next to him "are you feeling better then last night?"

He shock his head "no, I feel worse I'm so cold."

She put her hand on his forehead. "do you think you'll be able to go to Japan tommrow?"

He rested his head on her shoulder "I ,I don't know I'm sorry."

_If Cory doesn't know if he's going or now his fever must be bad_. "If you don't go do you want me to stay so I can take care you?"

"No you need to stop your brother and help the pharaoh."

"Cory are you sure?"

"Yes, besides I'm twenty six I should be able to take care of myself." "Oh and thanks for last night." Cory's face turned red Ishizu couldn't tell if it was because of the fever of if he was blushing. "Anyway I don't think you should be sitting so close you might get it too."

She stood up "fine, so do you want to play video games?" she asked.

He smiled "you know that always makes me feel better."

_The next day_

Ishizu woke up at 6:00 am she gently shock Cory. "Hey you awake?" Cory opened his eyes. "Are you feeling good enough to go to Japan?"

He sat up "no, I'm sorry Ishizu."

"Hey its okay its not your fault now please rest up, and I got someone who'll check up on you to."

He hugged Ishizu tightly "please be careful and I'm going to miss you."

She hugged his back "don't worry I'll come back as soon as I can, and I'm going to miss you too." "Well good by Cory." With that she walked out of the room

_Ishizu as soon as my fever beaks I will fallow you. No matter what I have to do I will go to domino. I can never get any better if I don't rest so… I'll trust that she is safe for now_. Then he fell back to sleep _Ishizu she's on her own now_.

Ishizu sat on her seat on the airplane looking out of the window. _She sighed domino museum is going to hide the artifacts I brought in a garbage truck she chuckled well as long as it works right? Well its going to be a long flight so I should get some sleep Cory I hope your going to be okay._

* * *

Next chapter ishizu and kaiba meet and the young C.E.O falls in love things are going to be interesting. please review and thank you for reading. 


	18. Pharaoh and High Priest

The plane finally landed Ishizu walked out to be greeted by the owner of domino's museum. "Ms. Ishtar welcome to Japan." he said "I was surprised that you picked my museum, When I heard thieves were after your artifacts I had an idea but for security reasons I can't tell you."

"You hid them in ordinary garbage trucks correct."

"How did you…"

"I guess you can say I have a six sense about these kind of things."

"Okay so can you came with me to the museum?" he asked "so we an set everything up."

She nodded "yes sure but, can I keep a couple things in your basement?" she asked. "They don't really go along with the rest of the display."

"Um sure" he said.

_I need to show the tablet to the pharaoh._ She thought her necklace started glowing _Seto Kaiba_. She pulled out Obelisk from her pocket_. yes I know what I need to do with this_.

* * *

When she set everything up a news crew came. "Are you Ms. Ishtar?" 

She nodded "yes."

"Can I interview you its for a news story about the Egyptian exhibit."

"Okay I don't see why not." she said.

"Ready in three two one… I'm at the domino museum where ms. Ishizu Ishtar the secretary general of Egyptian antiquates brought some Egyptian artifacts and displayed them in the museum."

Then the camera went to Ishizu. "Duel monsters fans are especially welcome." she said "I'm personally inviting Mr. Seto Kaiba, I guarantee what he'll see would change his life forever."

"That's it well thanks for letting me interview you, It would air at five thirty."

"Okay ."she looked at the clock _well I need to stay here until I show kaiba the tablet_.

One hour later

Ishizu watched the TV in the office. She picked the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" he said.

"This is Ishizu Ishtar I'll advise you to pay closer attention."

"But, how did you know I was watching?" he asked. She looked at the TV _"I'd advise Mr. Seto Kaiba to come I assure what he'd see would change his life forever." _there was a silence on the other line. "What is this some kind of joke? I'm the owner of kaiba corp. do you think I have time for this?"

She smirked "I'm aware of your passion for playing duel monsters what if I were to tell you of a card that's stronger than Exodia."

He sighed. "Fine then." he hung up. _I'm going to see her I'm going on a date!_

Ishizu hung up to. she smiled _I knew I could've gotten kaiba to come if I said that_. She took out Obelisk _well it was fun guarding you but now kaiba is going to be your master._ She got up and waked to the entrance.

Ishizu looked outside and seen a limo go in the museums parking lot. She seen a tall teenager with a purple trench coat. he looked up and told the driver something. He walked up the stairs and into the building.

"Welcome I'm glad your able to make it." she said.

Ishizu blinked when she saw Kaiba's eyes running up and down her body. _Wow she's even more beautiful in person okay now act as cold as you can_. "Listen just tell me about the card then I'll be on my way I'm not interested in this Egyptian stuff but, I'm surprised to find someone like you here." he said blushing.

_He has some strange mood swings._ she thought.

A museum worker came up to her. "we've sealed all the exits." "There would be no getting in or out."

_oh is that how it is Ishizu a private 'tour' now all I have to do is get rid of the guards and the security and well be all alone_ Kaiba thought.

She smirked "fallow me and I'll explain everything." She walked down the stairs and turned on the lights. Kaiba was standing in front of a stone tablet. "This is the orgen of duel monsters."

"But, Pegasus made the game."

"It originated in ancient Egypt as you can see in the tablet." Kaiba looked up at it. This is why I called you here." she said walking to another stone. Kaiba walked over to it. "This tablet shows the pharaoh and his battle against a high priest, Look closely and you'll life will change."

Kaiba's eyes widened "that's the pharaoh but, that's Yugi."

"Yes now look at the opponent he's dueling with, Its you Kaiba, And if you still don't believe me look at the monster carved above you it's the blue eyes dragon."

"No it cant be true but its impossible duel monsters were not invented three thousand years ago I'm not a high priest."

she looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry kaiba"

"I guess I can consider it if it makes you feel better, Now I need to go I have a company to run." he said harshly once again.

"Wait I thought you wanted a card more powerful than Exodia."

He glared at her "there is no such thing Exodia is the strongest card."

"Look up and you will see them" she said. "There the Egyptian gods Slifer the sky dragon, Obelisk the tormentor, winged dragon of Ra, I hid them but someone stole them."

"Who I will get them back for you." he quickly said.

"The rare hunters, You heard of them right?"

"Of coarse I have they steal cards And sell them at the black market." "Kaiba if you were to arrange a tournament they well be drawn to the cads."

"Oh I see it would be a trap so the gods will be here. Then they well be in one area, Wow you are so smart."

She looked at kaiba "here this card is for you, you can use it for the tournament but I expect it back."

He looked at it "its Obelisk the tormentor, But you said they were stolen."

"I managed to keep this one safe."

He looked at her "are you sure you want me to have it? I mean I could just walk out and you'll never see it again."

She looked at him "you will give it back I have seen it."

"Yeah I sure you did, I will arrange this tournament" he said walking out of the room. _Ishizu gave me an token of her love a god card _

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Ishizu walked into her hotel room. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. _Japan is so different compared to Egypt with out Cory here I cant seem to enjoy my stay. I hope he's okay I should've stayed and took care of him. I hope Shadi and him aren't killing each other or anything._

_Mean while_

"Shadi hurry up and make me ramen!"

"Tch sorry." he said going to Cory's room. "I should just send you to the shadow realm right now." Shadi said holding out the milluimn key.

"Not if I send you first." Cory yelled.

Both the items activated "no our power is to equal."

"I bet you would run out of energy before me." Cory said.

"Your on!"

_Five seconds later_

They both pass out from lack of energy

_Three minutes later_

Cory bursts into tears "Ishizu said your going to take care of me, wait until I tell her."

"No I'm going to tell her what you did to me first." Shadi said.

"Wait!" Cory yelled as Shadi ran out of the door.

"What is it?"

"You need to make me more ramen you dropped the last one when you passed out".

_Back to Ishizu_

_tomorrow I'm going to see the pharaoh. I wish Cory would've been with me. I bet he wanted to meet the pharaoh that saved mankind three thousand years ago._ She sat up and began to unpack her stuff. She took out her deck and cards _soon I'll have to redo it for the battle city._ she thought. She opened her card book and an envelope fell out. She picket it up "what's this?" She opened it and pulled out a letter.

_Ishizu if your reading this then I'm not in Japan with you now or I forgot to take this out and I'm probably trying to prey it out of your hands right now. Please don't worry about me I'm fine as long I have my video games to play. To tell you the truth I'm probably more worried about you than you are for me. This is the fist time on you own. But I know you've grown a lot. Here's a necklace I bought you it I hope it gives confidence you need to bring Marik back._

She pulled out a necklace from the envelope she put it on and looked at the letter "hey wait this last part is written in English and I have no idea how to read it."

_P.S. I will be in Japan as soon as I can I promised my self to help you get your brothers back_.

She looked at it okay. that's new. Must be some kind of secret message. She put the letter on the table and smiled _I feel better now_. She climbed in her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning and went in the museum. She sighed _what am I going to do until the pharaoh gets here? Museums could get so boring. I wish I can help Cory by using my necklace but since he cant remember what happened I cant see his past. _She turned on a computer now lets see if I got any e-mail. _Hey Cory lets see what he wrote. _

_Hi Ishizu I'm feeling a little better today that's why I'm on the computer I still cant believe you told Shadi to take care of me do you know how embarrassing that is? Its so baring here without you. Shadi cant play any video games should've expected that from a ghost like himself. Instead I'm forced to play chess with him that game is not good for someone like me I cant stand it any more he even made me sit in a corner when I 'accidentally' messed up his perfect chess set. Can you believe it I'm older than him but he still punishes me stupid ghost. I hope your not to bored with out me._

She smiled _well I can see his becoming him self again that's good. I was worried but I think his going to be okay_.

* * *

Ishizu was in the basement. Her milluimn necklace started to glow. _The pharaoh well walk in right… now_. She looked into the other room and there was a teenage male with multi colored hair. There was also a girl with him. "I've been waiting for you my pharaoh" she said. They both turned around to see Ishizu. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Ishizu and I have uncovered a lot of secrets about you ancient past using my milluimn necklace, It could see into the past and the future."

He gasped "another milluimn item."

"The king who saved man kind was you There's a great evil coming, the only way to beat it is to win a duel monsters tournament that's coming up."

She turned around and faced the door "when you return home you'll find the invitation." She walked out of the door. When she knew no one could hear she started to laugh. "Man Cory was right I am becoming more mysteries. I didn't even realize how I sounded until now." _Well the battle starts next week I should get ready._

* * *

Thank you for reading please review. 


	19. To Japan Cory style

"What why did you let Isis go to Japan on her own?"

Cory looked up at Karim "I'm sorry I really wasn't feeling good and even if I did go I'd probably be laying in a bed at the hotel." he defended. "She even told me to stay if I didn't feel good."

"Then why did you get a fever in the first place?" Karim yelled.

"I don't know maybe it was because I stayed up a couple nights playing video games, besides I made it my new years resolution to stop playing them in the middle of the night."

"Its not even close to the new year and you didn't make a resolution you never do." Karim stated.

Cory took a piece of paper and a pencil that appeared out of no where. "There you happy? I wrote it down, Now I got to wake up and go to Japan."

"How are you going to go there?"

Cory looked up at him and bit his bottom lip. "um I don't know yet, I don't really want to spend all that money for a plane ticket. Don't worry I'll find a way I always do."

"Well then try not to get your self killed in the process." Karim said. "Before you go there try to find out what the ritual is about okay."

Cory nodded "see you later." He woke _up I think I know where to got to get the information I need._ He left his apartment and went in his car.

Cory stopped in the middle of a desert. He got out. _its time for me to solve this mystery and what better place than the tomb where the Ishtars lived for three thousand years._ He opened the trap door and went down the stairs. He took out a flash light _man I pray I don't get lost down here its so big._ He suddenly cold _oh no don't tell me. I thought I got rid of Mr. Ishtar now I have to see another ghost_. He quickly took out the scales and began walking into random rooms. He looked around the room it had a lot of books. "This must be the family's library maybe I can find something here."

"Looking for something?"

He quickly turned around and held out the scales. Only to see a women "you must be…"

"Ishizu's mother." she said completing his sentence.

He put the scales on the table because Cory knew she was'nt a threat. "Why are you still here?" he asked her.

"There has to be an Ishtar guarding the tomb and I'm doing that."

Cory sighed and sat down "so, what are you going to do with me I'm an outsider right."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, I would never do that to my daughter's friend."

"Wow you a lot nicer than your husband oops did I say that out loud."

"hey how's my dear Odion and that son I had before I died?"

"well if you really want to know Marik wants to be the new pharaoh and Odion is helping him so is yami wouldn't take over."

Her eyes widened "no."

"don't worry Odion is still good." He looked at the ghost of Ishizu's mom _should I ask her.. I don't see why not_. "Ma'am um do you know what the tomb keepers blood ritual is? Apparently Odion and Marik are in it or something.

"Cory you have to stop that ritual its like this they vowed never to fail each other so lets say Odion failed Marik then Marik kills Odion, and if Marik would to fail Odion then Odion has to kill Marik."

"I can never see them doing that." Cory said panicking.

She closed her eyes "they promised their father so they have no choice unless you stop that ritual."

"How?"

"I thought Odion would keep his promise to protect his brother and sister, I guess he'll rater keep a promise to his father than me."

"Well technically he is I mean he protects Marik with his life."

"What about Ishizu?"

"don't worry I'm protecting her."

"Does she remember me she was only four when I died."

"Of coarse she does you cared for her so she remembers you."

She smiled at Cory "I want you to have something."

"Really what is it?"

She took a book and opened it up. "Good its still here, Take it my favorite duel monsters card."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"yes I don't need it anymore and besides it could save Odion and Marik."

He looked at it wing weaver ATK: 2750 "wow this card is really strong, I'll take good care of it, Its going straight to my deck." "Well I should get going now I'm glad I met you. Ishizu told me that you were the nicest person and I think she's right." He took his scales "oh and by the way I think you should forget about guarding this tomb and rest Its not your job."

"don't worry I'll rest as soon as I know Marik and Odion are saved."

He smiled "I should've known that was the real reason why your staying here, don't worry soon you'll get to rest good by." He smiled _wow this is a first I didn't get scared when I seen a ghost. I know where Ishizu gets her kindness now. Well to Japan_.

* * *

Cory drove along the Nile going to the airport. He stopped as he seen a boat and a cloaked person going out of it. _Wait…. that's a rare hunter which means that's Mairk's boat._ He grinned _well that must mean he's going to find the god card. well I think I found a free trip to Japan. The worst thing that can happen is me loosing my mind and freedom but big deal_. He parked his car In a parking lot and ran down to the boat. He looked around the boat _wow its pretty big I wonder where he got the money to buy it._ He walked into a room. _it's a bed room I should stay out it might be Mairk's_ he was about to turn around but he heard someone open the door to the ship. He quickly looked around the room in a panic. _Where am I going to hide I'm so dead_. He found a large supply box in the closet. Cory quickly looked inside _looks like I can get inside it_. He quickly buried himself under the food packages. He held his breath when he hard someone open the door.

"Now Odion you can put the supply box in your room so it wouldn't be in my way."

"But, master Marik I don't have a room."

"Your going to sleep on the supper table remember?" Marik said.

"Of coarse I forgot." he said walking to the box where Cory was. Odion attempted to lift it but he couldn't. "master I cant seen to lift it can I take out all the stuff and put it back in the box?"

Cory looked up. _no please don't_ he thought.

"No Odion you should be able to move it, Just push it if you have to."

Cory let out a soft sigh of relief _Odion's lose is my gain_ he thought. Then he felt the box moving. _This is fun_ he thought _come on go faster go faster_! It stopped he heard Odion sigh. He sat on top of the supply box this caused the cover to dent a lot. Cory laid as flat as he could _its getting hard to breath. _He sighed _how am I going to live in here? I doubt we even left Egypt yet. _He lifted a food packet off his stomach "pudding packets I shall live! Wait I don't have a spoon oh well I don't need one."

Odion stood up "I could've sworn I heard something must be Marik I will see what he wants."

Cory looked around "awesome they also have pickles and pop this pace is the best place ever!"

Cory was making the box move as he was jumping around. _I have to go to the bathroom_ he thought. He opened up the lid slightly looking around the room. He got out when he seen the room was empty. He walked with a limp. _I've been crammed in the box for who knows how long._ He slightly opened the door "yes it's a bathroom. I'm saved!" _Next time I'll try to stop myself from drinking all the soda_. There was a knocking at the door Cory jumped.

"Master Marik you in there?"

_Time for me to do my best Marik impersonation._ "what do you want Odion?" Cory said in a harsh raspy voice.

"My apologies master I was wandering what I should do now."

"Go to um the deck to work on your trap deck" Cory demanded.

"Why there master?"

"don't question me Odion now go I'm kind of busy in here."

"Right away."

Cory sighed when he heard Odion walk away _that was to close now I think I would go back to my hiding place before Marik thinks I'm Odion and bosses me around_. He quickly got in his box_ good no one took my last pudding _he thought. "Now it's a good thing I'm small I mean if I want I wont be able to fit in here." "NO ITS NOT! I'll just eat my was out of my depression right now, hey chocolate syrup." Cory happily drinks it all _I wonder why they need all these strange food combinations oh well works for me._ He happily ate and fell asleep. He woke up to talking

"so were going to domino so I an take the third god card, Odion do you remember the promise that we make to father?"

Cory's eyes widened _the tomb keepers blood ritual_.

"Yes I remember." Odion said.

"Good so we know what to do if we fail." Cory's hands turned into fists. "I bet no one had a dark childhood like mine I'm even afraid to go to bed because of the darkness."

_Ishizu had that kind of childhood too. If its that bad to go to sleep then get a night light _Cory thought angrily. _don't worry Ishizu I'll stop them from doing anything. Should I tell her if I don't I'll be like her father keeping stuff like that away from her. If I were to fail she'll find out by finding her brothers dead or brothers if they both fail. I wont be able to se her she'd be so depressed. I wont be able to stand seeing her like that. _

_I wont either Cory we must stop them._

He took out the scales _do you think we should tell her? _

_Yes she would find out sooner or later. _

_Okay I'll tell her when the time is right. _

_Isis deserves the truth._

Cory yawned _well good night voice that I can hear form the scales. _

_Just remember once you tell her there is no turning back. She may be in danger too._

"don't worry so much I'll protect her." Cory said quietly reassuring Karim.

Cory woke up when the boat stopped. He heard Marik and Odion in the other room. "Alright were in domino I'll look for the pharaoh while you look for his friends" Marik said.

"Yes master Marik."

Cory waited about five minutes and went out of the supply box "wow I ate every thing, Good thing they never took anything out It must've been their emergency pack incase they ran out of food, Oh well it works for me." "Now I'm going to look for Ishizu she'll be so surprised to see me." He looked at the table and seen something "what's this thing, Wait it's a duel disk." "Well since they forgot it here all alone I guess I'll take it." He inserted is deck in it, Wait there's something on the bottom. it's a clear card looks like a part of a map." He put it back _I can find out later. I need to find Ishizu_ "but before that I need to go to the bathroom." He dashed in there "now I can go with out acting like I'm Marik."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review 


	20. Bakura

Cory walked into the sunlight he stretched out. _man this is better I can breath fresh air._ He looked around. _now which way do I turn to get to domino city? _

_**Maybe you should ask for directions**_Karim suggested from the milluimn scales.

Cory's eyes widened _what are you saying? that you think that I don't know my way around. _Cory asked him offended.

_**No I'm saying that since you've never been here before and with your luck and sense of direction you could get lost quit easily**_.

_since you said that I'm not asking for directions._ Cory thought angrily. _I'll prove you wrong I don't need any help at all._

* * *

Ishizu walked down the street. _I have three locator cards so far I can see the rare hunters are looking for rare cards_.

"Excuse me lady." She turned around. "If you wish to avoid any pain leave your rare cards behind."

_How many of the rare hunters do I have to duel? _she thought. _All of them say the exact same thing. All of them think I'm a weak duelist beaus I'm a girl_.

"Lest duel" he said.

She drew her cards "every time I duel against these people I win in a couple of turns." "I'll go first and I'll summon my agido in attack mode." A1500. "Then I'll place one card face down." "Its your turn rare hunter" she said.

"I'll play my painful choice magic card now here's he five cards I pick, now pick the one you want me to add to my hand the other four cards goes straight to the grave."

"I'll let you keep your ranging flame sprite."

"Now I'll summon him then I'll equip him with axe of despair." A1100. "His special ability allows me to attack your life points directly." I LP 2100. "Next I'll play card destruction we discard are hand and draw the same number of cards." "okay its your turn." he said.

She drew one more card, she smiled _Celtic guardian_. "I summon Celtic guardian." A 1400. "Now I'll attack your sprite, And I'll attack your life points with my agido." LP 2200. "that ends my turn."

"I'll summon my obnoxious Celtic guardian and equip I'm with my mask of brutality increasing his attack by 1000 points." A 2400. "Now I'll attack your agido." I LP 2000. "Next I'll play my spell economics."

"Fine now my turn." _I don't want my Celtic guardian to be destroyed what should I do?_ "I'll play my monster reborn so I can summon your summoned skull." "Now I'm gong to attack your obnoxious Celtic guardian." "Wait only your life points went down why didn't he get destroyed?" LP 2100.

"He cant be destroyed by a monster with an attack of 1900 or more."

"No that means I cant beat him.""The Celtic guardian looked at her and shock his head. "What are you trying to tell me there's a way?" she asked?. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll assume that you end your turn, I'll attack your guardian now"

."Not so fast I activate my negate attack your turn automatically comes to an end."

"I play my magic card, card of sanity we both draw from our decks until we have six cards."

She smiled. _I can use these cards_. "I use my reliable guardian on my Celtic guardian increasing his defense by seven hundred points." D1900. "I play my pot of greed so I can draw two cards", _okay I need the right card of he's going to be destroyed. Please let it be the card._ She closed her eyes and drew her cards "unreal. I drew it." she said. "I play shield and sword it switches the attack and defense of every monster on the field." "Now my summoned skull attack his Celtic guardian, That's not all now I can attack you directly now Celtic guardian you know what to do." A 1900. LP0. "I win" Ishizu said "now give me your locator card and your rarest card."

"Fine he handed her the locator card here's my rarest card."

She took it and looked it over. "wait obnoxious Celtic guardian that's your rarest card?" She looked around but the rare hunter was gone  
_I need a couple more locator cards but times running out I need to find more duelists._ She put the obnoxious Celtic guardian in her pocket and walked on

* * *

Cory walked down an alleyway _I think I took a wrong turn._ he thought. He turned one another corner but, stopped as soon as he seen someone. He had white hair he was in the alleyway too. Feeling uneasy Cory quickly turned around and turned his back to the corner so he wouldn't be seen. the scales started to glow and they started to wobble. _Hey wait I cant measure this guys evil that can't be good. _

_**Cory run get away from him**_. _**Quickly before he senses the milluimn scales**_.

Then Cory seen a motorcycle go through the alleyway it was heading for the white haired teen but stopped just in time. _Wait that's Marik _he thought.

_**"**_your in my way." Marik said. Taking off his helmet and he took out the milluimn rod.

"Give me your milluimn item and you may pass." he said.

Marik gasped "it's the milluimn ring."

"Now give me your item."

"Why do you want the rod?"

"So I can have power beyond your understanding."

"My name is Marik."

"I don't care." he said annoyed

"I guess you can say I'm a collector my self" Marik continued. "If you work for me I'll help you out." "when I get what I want the milluimn rod would be useless for me." "I also know the where several milluimn items are including the milluimn necklace worn by my sister."

Cory and Karim gasped. _**How dare you sell out your won sister you own flesh and blood Isis I'm so sorry.**_

"Hmm sounds interesting I agree with your terms."

the white haired teen said. Cory looked down and quietly walked away. _Hey guy who speaks to me from the scales how did you know that white haired guy? Well I'm waiting_ Cory thought impatiently.

_**If you need to know he is the real reason why I died.**_ Cory stood there shocked _**are you happy now?**_

_I'm sorry _Cory thought.

_**Never mind find Isis she might be in danger**_. Cory nodded and ran off.

* * *

Ishizu sighed _I want to take a break form dueling and do something else_. She looked around. _great it's a game store_. She walked into it.

"Welcome." she looked to see an older man. "So you're a duelist your in luck today is a special sale for duel monsters cards." "Hey do you know a duelist named Yugi? he happens to be my grandson he's also competing in the tournament."

"Uh… no."

"well he's a great duelist he's going to win because I taught him everything he knows."

"that's great." she said.

"Well good luck with the tournament." he said after she bought a few packs.

"Thanks" she said before she walked out of the store. She looked down at the packs of cards in her hands _well lets see what I got_. But someone ran into her knocking her over.


	21. Mind Control

"Sorry I was looking for someone but, I didn't see you walk out of that store." She heard a gasp. "Ishizu its you." Before she could stand she was engulfed in a big bear hug. "I missed you so much!, I'm so happy that your safe."

"Um do I know you?" she asked.

"Your kidding right?"

She looked at him "I don't know any short guys with straight blonde hair."

"My hai…. Your right its not curly anymore it mustn't be as humid here."

She smiled "Cory how did you get here?, Are you better now?, When did you get a duel disk?"

"Easy one question at a time, it's a long story." he said.

"I know lets go to my hotel room and you can tell it there."

"Okay after all I went through I could rest in a real bed for a little bit."

"What?" Ishizu asked.

"Oh its nothing lets go."

* * *

"What you hid in a supply box in Marik's boat?"

"Yes the whole time I lived off pudding and other things."

"And they never saw you?"

Cory winked "it came pretty close at times but, no they didn't."

"so how many locator cards do you have?" Ishizu asked.

"Hmm what are locator cards?"

"Those clear cards you get by winning duels."

"Oh those I have two."

"Well lets try to get some more you need a total of six to enter the finals." "I need two locator cards, and you need four so we better be quick about it."

Cory and Ishizu walked to clock tower square. "alright we both need to enter this tournament so lets split up and meet here in another hour." she said.

_**No wait Cory don't leave Isis alone remember that guy is looking for millennium items **_

_**"**_Ishizu wait" Cory said catching up to her. "I think we should stay together."

"Why?" she asked.

"Some murder is after the millennium items and he wants yours."

"Oh wait I think a already seen him."

"What did he hurt you in any way?"

"It was in the museum don't worry he didn't see me." "Any way I still think we should split up we can cover more ground and find more duelists."

"Well okay if you promise to be careful."

"Hey you should worry about getting more locator cards and did you forget you also have a millennium item so you should look out too."

"I guess your right I'll be careful as well then."

* * *

Cory walked _well I got to find a duel first I guess._ Ahead he spotted a rare hunter and he knew who it was right away. "Hey Odion you look as lost as I do." "So do you want to duel me?"

He looked at him. "I'm sorry I don't know any mop heads."

"Very funny its not my fault my hair looks like this it just happened." "So tell me how many locator cards do you have?"

"Eleven." Odion replied

"what why do you need that much?"

"master Marik wants me to collect them, how many do you have?"

Cory blushed "um two."

"Well I guess I can duel you for one locator card, Master Marik asked me to collect locator cards so we both could be in the battle city finals I will not fail him."

Cory gulped _oh no what if I win than he can't find any more locator cards? Then what happens? _

_**"Cory you must do the right thing".**_

He closed his eyes and nodded _yes_. They activated their duel disks and inserted their decks. _I'm sorry Ishizu _Cory thought.

"I'll go first." Odion said "I place four cards face down and with that I'll end my turn."

"Okay fine I summon my dark blade in attack mode" A1800 "now attack his life points."

"Not so fast I play negate attack now its my turn again." "I'll place one more card face down." Odion siad.

"Okay then I summon my dark fire #2." A1700.

"You activated my torrential tribute it destroys all the monster on the field." "That's not all you also activated my trap monster's. Embodiment of apophis. I have two of them on the field now." A1600. "Great now that your monsters are gone I can attack you" Odion said. C LP800.

"Are you done yet?" Cory asked.

"No"

he looked up "what else can you do this turn?"

"I'm going to win this turn, I play my Solomon's law book it skips my stand by phase which means I can attack again."

"Oh no I cant do anything." Cory glared at Odion's monster as it attacked him. C LP0. Cory knelt down and in his anger he punched the ground. When he looked up he seen Odion by him.

"Well give me your locator card and your rarest trap card. he demanded.

Cory took out his valuable card and a locator card and handed them to him.

"Now I must give these to master Marik." Odion walked away.

_**Good job Cory I know you don't like loosing but, it was the right thing to do.**_

_No I was trying to win_ Cory thought.

_**Wait we both knew what would've happened if you won, there was a chance he would fail Marik, you wanted that to happen?**_

_Yes I only wanted to enter the tournament._

_**You better tell Ishizu what's going on with her brothers.**_

"What was I thinking? I could've been the one hurting her." _There's only one thing I can do for her now_.

* * *

Ishizu sat on a bench waiting for Cory. _Well I have five locator cards so far I only need one more. I wonder how much Cory won._ She closed her eyes and took out the Celtic guardian. _I only seen you one time but, I think about you every day. I cant even remember your name._ she heard someone sit next to her. Ishizu opened her eyes to see Cory.

"I lost" he said. "all because of a voice saying it wouldn't be right if I won."

"Okay so how many locator cards did you loose?"

"Only one I dueled against Odion"

Two people walked in front of them. "You know I heard that there's seven duelist that are in the finals."

Cory stood "alright Ishizu time is running out. You have to get one locator card but, I have one so lets duel winner gets to go to the battle city finals."

"What?"

"You heard me lets duel I have to so I can get closer to being the duelist I can become."

She sighed "well how can I refuse that?" she said standing.

"I'll start things off by summoning my luster dragon in attack mode." A1900. "And I'll place two cards face down now it's your turn Ishizu."

She drew her five cards. "I summon my zolga then equip her with this magic card it Increasing her attack by 500 points" A2200. "Now attack his luster dragon." C Lp3700.

"I activate my trap michizure, I'm going to destroy your zolga, "Ishizu are you taking it easy on me?, don't expect any mercy from me. "I summon des feral imp." A1600. "Now attack her life points." I Lp2400. "Go ahead make your next move."

_**Cory why are you acting like this? **_

_Shut up and get out of my head I'm in the middle of a duel._

Karim gasped _**he's acting like that time Marik controlled him. Isis she's in trouble. What should I do? I can help her as the Celtic guardian… but he's weaker than must of Cory's monsters. What can I do I must help Isis somehow**_.

She drew her card. "I summon mudora it gets a 200 power boost for every fairy in my graveyard." A1700 "attack his imp." C LP3600. "And then I'll end my turn."

_**Isis you have to win Cory is not him self**_.

"I play monster reborn to summon my luster dragon, Then I'll sacrifice him so I can bring out my millennium scorpion." A2000. "Now attack her monster" I Lp2100. "that's not all when ever he destroys a monster his attack increases by five hundred points." A2500.

_**There's one card that could help her my other form but did she put it in her deck**_?

"Cory are you feeling okay? Did your fever come back?"

"I'm not done yet ."Cory said ignoring her question. "I play card designator I want you to put the Celtic guardian in your hand."

She nodded "but why?"

"So I can see your face when I destroy it."

**_If she summons me I know I cant stand a chance against that big bug_.**

_Yes this card can help._ Ishizu thought. "I bring out my Celtic guardian." A1400 when he was summoned he looked at Ishizu "don't worry I have a plan." she said. He nodded. "Now I play riryoku, I pick your monster and decrease its attack by half but then my Celtic guardians attack raises for every point you lost." Celtic guardians A2650. Milluimn scorpion A1250. "Now Celtic guardian lets go attack his monster. C Lp2200. "Now I'll place one card face down its your turn."

_**"Great job we destroyed his monster."**_

Ishizu looked around _wait I can here your thoughts_.

_**"Yes when I'm in this form we can communicate. Isis no Ishizu your brother is controlling Cory**_."

"I thought so." she whispered.


	22. Encounters

_**Don't worry Isis err….. Ishizu...**_

_it's okay you can call me Isis if its easier for you_. She thought. He nodded and faced Cory. _Hey Celtic guardian if you can communicate with me why did you wait this long?_

_**In order for us to communicate we need to put our complete trust in each other.**_

_Hey wait I always trusted you_ she thought. _didn't you trust me?_

_**I'm sorry Isis it takes me a while to learn how to trust. Most of your dueling takes a lot of chances .**_

_No need to explain I understand. Now we need to save Cory_.

Cory looked at his card that he drew. "well the only thing I can do is play this face down now its your turn."

_**That face down card could be trouble.**_ he reminded her.

"I'll activate my trap dust tornado destroying your face down card." "Then I summon goddess with the third eye." A1200. "Now attack!" C LP 0 "we won." Ishizu said.

_**Isis you're a great duelist I should've never doubted you. **_

She looked over at Cory to find him lying on the ground. "maybe I should help him now." she told him.

_**Sure but remember the locator card he said as he disappeared.**_

She held Cory in her arms. "hey wake up Marik isn't controlling you."

"Ishizu?"

"Your up." she said.

"Could you help me to the hotel room?" he asked.

"Of course I would why aren't you feeling well?" "Before you take me back please put my locator card in your duel disk with your others, You have to make duelist number eight."

She nodded "alright." "it seems like the battle city finals are located north of here." "I have five minutes to get there."

"that's it I'm coming too." Cory said standing up dizzily.

"No you look paler then normal." she said.

"So what if my fever came back I don't want you to miss the finals because you helped me to the hotel room."

"wait how could your fever come back?" She asked.

"I'm very prone to getting sick again if I don't take it easy."

She looked at the clock tower. "well… if you promise to rest as soon as we get there."

He nodded. "yes I promise." Cory leaned on Ishizu while they walked to the meeting spot. "Hey Ishizu what happened to me?"

"My brother controlled you."

"No I thought that nightmare would never happen again." "Why after these years I thought I was free but, I was wrong."

"He probably did it again because we both wouldn't expecting it."

"When ever I get out of his control I feel so depressed."

_Marik must be messing with his memories._ "So tell me what do you think about as soon as your freed?" she asked.

"The fact that I don't know who I am, that I don't have a family I'm all alone." Cory let out a sigh.

"But I know who you are Cory, isn't that enough?"

"I just don't know anymore." he said.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No it's not your fault Ishizu I just feel so confused right now that's all so don't worry about it alright."

"If you say so…"

* * *

Ishizu and Cory walked to a place that was still under construction. "is this the right place?" Cory asked. 

"I hope so."

There was a giant blimp in the center two guys were standing near the entrance of it.

"I believe you guys are waiting for me." Ishizu said "my locator cards." she said while handing the cards to them.

One of them gave her a card whit a number eight on it. "Welcome please come aboard."

Cory fallowed her. "so I guess I should find a room." He looked at her "be careful okay?"

"don't worry I'll just be in my room no need to worry about me."

* * *

"All right Odion in order for Bacura to completely work with us he demands his payment right now." 

"How can I help master?"

"He demands the millennium items." "apparently his ring has been activating a lot lately so there must be a lot of the items on this blimp, of course you wouldn't be looking for them alone, Bacura will also be searching for them."

Odion nodded and quietly walked out of Marik's room. He didn't know why but he felt uneasy about that Bacura ever since he laid eyes on him. There was something off, not normal about this white haired teen. _Its not my job to ask what my masters orders are, its my job to do what ever he wishes and if it means stealing I would steal._ Odion soon met Bacura in a hallway.

"Alright Marik says that I'm in charge of this operation so you have to fallow every single word I say understand?" Odion felt his anger raising. He clenched his fists and nodded. "Good now there's two new items, I only felt one of them once before in a museum, but I never seen what it was, the other one I have no idea what it is." Bacura said. "Now here are my orders you go up a floor that's where the mystery item is." "I'll stay on this floor and get the one that my ring sensed at the museum understand?" With out a word Odion turned around and entered the elevator already feeling guilty.

* * *

Odon went into a dark room he searched a lot of rooms on this floor but he hasn't found this millennium item yet. All the rooms so far were empty ones. This one was different. There was someone in the bed fast asleep_ this must be the room_. Odon quietly moved around the room in search of the item. _If this guy is like master Marik then its well hidden_ Odion looked on the dresser and found the milluimn scales _okay maybe I was wrong but, oh well it makes things easier for me._ Odion quietly lifted up the item. _its a lot heavier than it looks_. He froze slightly when the person in the bed shifted so that he was facing Odion now. Odon's eyes widened _that's Cory how could someone like him be the owner of the scales_ he looked at him. _funny thing is that if we weren't enemies I think we would've been good friends I'm sorry Cory but there's no turning back. I hope one day you and Ishizu could forgive me._

* * *

Ishizu got out of the chair she'd been sitting in ever since she went into her room for the first time she had been working on her deck. _Maybe I should check on Cory to see if his fever gas gone down yet. I know he's old enough to take care of himself but, I still worry about him._ Ishizu opened the door to her room but someone was right in front of the door frame blocking her form going anywhere. 

"Just where do you think your going?" He asked her while smirking.

Mean while

Odion pushed the down button for the elevator. "well the hard part is done. All I have to do now is give it to Bacura, I still can't believe this belongs to Cory." he looked down at the scales _just what is he dong in Japan anyway? Why is he on this blimp?_ Odon's eyes widened "no if he's here than Ishizu… that other millennium item it's the necklace." "I'm so dumb for not realizing it sooner. She's in danger who knows what he'll do to her." As soon as the elevator door opened Odion dashed out with one objective in mind.

* * *

Ishizu backed up into a wall. "well what are you waiting for Isis?" "give me your necklace." 

_Why did he call me Isis?_

"You may've escaped from me at the museum but, there's no getting away now your trapped."

_I hate to admit it but he's right what do I do? "_Why do you want the millennium necklace?"

"I want all the items your brother Marik told me if I worked with him he'd help me get them and that includes your necklace."

_No not Marik. how can he do this to me? _

_"_Enough we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said taking out a knife. Bacura went closer to Ishizu and placed the blade on her throat. "I'm sure Marik would understand what I'm about to do." He started to laugh. Ishizu froze in fear all she could do was close her eyes. But Bacura suddenly stopped laughing she heard a thud then something hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to see Bacura sprawled from. Still breathing but unconscious. He was out cold. She looked up to see a cloaked man he was staring down at Bacura, scales in hand.

"So glad I made it in time if I would've been any later you would've been." "Miss Ishizu are you okay?"

She slowly nodded. "yes thanks to you I am."

Odion smiled slightly at her cautious tone of voice. "are you that shocked or did I change so much that you don't recognize me?" He took down his hood revealing his face. "is that better?"

Ishizu gasped. "Odion you're here…" she suddenly felt very shy. _I haven't seen him for years… his changed so much his voice is so much deeper now. I cant remember the last time we spoke. _

_Ishizu you look so much like your mother, I cant believe things turned out like they had. If only Marik didn't have a dark side._ "Hey are you okay?" "Your shaking." He asked her gently.

She just realized it. "I think I'm just afraid that's all." she whispered.

Odion went closer to Ishizu and hugged her. "Its okay your safe now." He said in a gentile reassuring voice. "There's no way I'll ever let that low life harm you."

She let out the tears that she was holing back. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak, you probably had better things to do than save me, I just froze… I couldn't move, I'm sorry that you always had to help me."

"Ishizu your not weak." he held her shaking form. "Your kind and gentle I wish I was more like you."

"Thank you Odion I needed to hear that."

He let go of her and looked down with sadness in his eyes. "I should be getting back to master Marik, but first please come with me, its not safe to be by your self." Ishizu stepped over Bacura and left the room with Odion once they were in the elevator Ishizu looked at him.

"Are you going to give Cory's scales to that guy?

Odion looked at the item he was holding on to then at Ishizu. "Here." he said handing it to her. "it's a lot safer with you."

"Thank you Odion I hope you know that you have a kind heart."

He suddenly regretted everything he did to her and Cory. He wanted more than anything to apologize but, he couldn't find the words. Odion broke eye contact with her and looked at the floor. Once the elevator door opened he led her to another room. He opened the door and they both seen Cory sitting up in his bed obviously just waking up. He looked at Odion and Ishizu. Odion smiled slightly at him. "Take care of her." He said walking away.

* * *

There's the Odion and Ishizu meeting, I hope you liked it thebestdancer  



	23. Enter The Virtual World

"What happened?" Cory asked still half asleep.

"I don't know, If I'd tell you I know you'd freak out." She said looking at the scales that she was still holding.

"It cant be that bad."

"Bacura tried to kill me, So he can get my necklace."

He shot out of his bed "what Ishizu are you okay?"

She walked over to him "yes Odion knocked him out using your scales." She handed the item back to him.

He looked at Ishizu. "seriously your not okay your not acting like yourself, Maybe you should sit down." he suggested leading her to a chair.

"Cory" she wisped "I'm scared."

"Its okay if he tries to go after you again I'll protect you with my life."

"Thanks but, that's not it yami Marik he'll soon awaken."

"What about Odion I thought he kept it in."

she looked down. "he's going to be knocked out by Ra's attack."

"Wait since when does Odion have Ra in his deck?"

"Its not the real one it's a copy." "Marik put it in Odion's deck and he'll command him to summon it, When he does Ra would knock out anyone in the duel that's not worthy for summoning it."

"So since Odion would fail to summon Ra, and loose the duel would you say he failed Marik?"

"Well yeah because Marik demanded him to summon Ra."

_When he fails then Marik has to kill him_.

_**You have to tell her now!**_ Karim said.

"No not now" he said "I feel sorry for him in all I mean he's the best rival ever but… I cant tell her now."

She looked at him and touched his forehead. "you know I think your fever is making you talk to yourself maybe you should rest some more."

_**Yes that's what happens when you cant keep your thoughts to your self**_.

"Shut up voice from the scales you know I'm tired of calling you that so your new name shall be… elf boy."

_**Wait I'm only an elf when I'm the Celtic guardian that's not fair**_.

"To bad your new name is elf boy."

Ishizu looked at Cory. "that's it your going back to bed."

"Fine only because I can't keep my thoughts to my self, One other thing your brother's dark side he's the one that killed your father right?"

"Yes he did."

"Then we can't let our guard down, Can you stay here while I'm sleeping?" Cory asked.

"Sure I mean its better to be together if Bacura tries to seal our items again."

_Poor Odion I don't want him to get hurt._

"Ishizu its happening."

she gasped and looked at the chair in front of her. "Shadi how did you get here? "Never mind I guess with so much happening I should've known you'll show up, and the fact that this is Cory's room, you always seem to appear."

He nodded "where is he? Cory is usually yelling at me by now."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW GHOST BOY!"

They both looked at the bed and he was still sleeping. "Wow I hate to admit it but, he's pretty good, but any way evil once again walks the earth." Shadi said.

"I just never thought that my own little brother would be the reason for this darkness." _I know he must be stopped but at what cost?_

She looked at the chair to find it empty. She sighed _Marik Odion I'm so close to you two but, I'm also so far away _.

"_will I have your attention will all duelists please report to the lounge area we will be picking the next two duelists_."

"Curse that loud speaker for waking me up so are you going?"

"No its not my duel it's Odion's."

"any way I'm going back to sleep."

"don't worry I'll stay right here."

* * *

Ishizu looked at Cory who was still fast asleep. _He's going to wake up in three… two… one…_

**BOOM. **

Cory sat up. "what was that?"

"It was the lighting bolt that knocked Odion out."

Cory looked at Ishizu to she her hands shaking. "Ishizu are you okay?"

"My brother will loose him self to the darkness once again."

"Come here." She sat next to him. "I promise you Ishizu you wouldn't loose your brothers."

"Wait how can you just say that? You don't even know what's going to happen."

"Well you keep on telling me that you'll help me get my memories back." he defended.

She smiled. "thank you."

_I promise you I wouldn't let them hurt you any more_.

"If you don't mind I'm going back to my room." Ishizu said.

He nodded. "okay it should be safer now, but be careful for well… you know." he quietly said. When she left he looked down. _it might be safer by your self. Last time Marik controlled me I couldn't hear your voice. Next time I might even hurt you I would never want that to happen._

* * *

Ishizu opened the door to her room _I jut told the pharaoh and his friends how Marik turned evil. It took me awhile to tell Cory and I just told people I don't even know._ She looked up to see Cory sitting in her bed. 

"Well thanks for waking me up for your duel." he said sarcastically.

"Cory I knew you needed to rest, I lost anyway."

"You lost I'm sorry Ishizu I knew you joined to save Marik." "Hey wait where's your millennium necklace?"

"I gave it to the pharaoh he needs it to find his lost memories."

"Oh is that so…"

"hey just how did you get into my room in the fist place? My door was locked."

"I have my ways lets just leave it at that."

"_Everyone lights out in five minutes tomorrow well conclude the battle city finals_."

"You have to be kidding me" Cory yelled at the loud speaker "no one tells me when to go to bed, Hey Ishizu lets protest by eating all the food." Cory said.

"You do that to tell you the truth I'm tired from the duel."

"Fine I can raid the fridge with out you."

"I'm sorry Cory I had a long day."

"I under stand well I'm out of here see you tomorrow Ishizu."

* * *

Ishizu heard yami Marik's murderous laughing it sounded faint but it was there she looked ahead and spotted a big blazing fire in the center there was a person she couldn't make out who it was until she heard him speak.

"Ishizu sister help! Please."

She woke up and quickly sat up. "My brother…" she heard her door open _Cory? _she thought. Ishizu looked and seen tea. "Tea is something wrong?" she asked.

"sister it's me your brother."

"What Odion?"

"No Marik, are you still asleep or something? Any way I need your help you need to help me hide Odion with out him my dark side would rule over my body forever. So would you help me?"

"Okay but let me get someone else to help." she said walking out of her room. Marik in Tea's body fallowed. "So how do you like being a girl?" Ishizu asked.

"Shut up!" he said angrily "lets just go get this person."

She smirked "okay."

She stopped in front of a door and started knocking. It took a few minutes but Cory answered it. "We need your help." Ishizu said.

He looked to see tea in back of Ishizu. "Um is that friendship girl?"

"Yup under my brothers control that is."

He walked up to Marik. "well what do you want?" he asked.

"We need to save Odion." he replied.

"Why so in the end you could just ki.." He looked at Ishizu _right she doesn't know yet_. "How do I know you wouldn't turn on me and take over my body?"

Ishizu walked towards Odion's room. "so how are we going to open this door?"

"I got it someone left the master key in my room. Hey Ishizu after this do you want to put Joey and Kaiba in the same bed?" Cory asked.

"Yeah that sounds like fun lets move Joey I think he's probably the heaviest sleeper." They both started laughing "yes but, hopefully they don't kill each other." she said.

"Hey guys can I have your help? Odion is a little on the heavy side."

Cory sighed "fine I'll carry him."

"Where are we going to put him?" Ishizu asked.

"Lets put him on a different floor." Marik suggested going up to the elevator.

"Yeah that's a great idea lets put him the elevator." Cory said happily

. Marik looked at Ishizu "um… he has a fever so he's acting more strangely than usual."

"Yeah sure blame it all on the fever."

They stopped at a random door. "Cory if you will."

"okay." he opened the door. Ishizu helped Cory put Odion on a bed.

"Well that should be good enough." "Now that were done lets go on the phase two." Cory said holding up the key card. Ishizu smiled and nodded.

* * *

"WHEELER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM…..IN MY BED GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!" Kaiba threw Joey out of his room quite literally. Cory and Ishizu were in the other room listening. They both busted out laughing at the same time. "Stupid wheeler I would much prefer waking up to see Ishizu."

She stopped laughing and turned pale "I think I'm going to be sick."

"_**No how dare Seto say that I hate him now**_." Karim said.

Cory was still laughing. "so Ishizu when's the wedding?" She gave him a death glare. "I mean if you do marry him you'll be rich."

"_**Stop it your annoying me!" **_the blimp jerked and they both fell over.

"What's happening?" Cory asked standing up.

"Lets go find out." they ran to the control room to find everyone else there.

"Hey what's going on here?" Cory demanded everyone looked at him.

"who are you?" Kaiba asked. Cory hid in back of Ishizu. "um… I came with her."

"So are you a friend of Ishizu's?" Yami asked.

"Yes and any pharaoh of Ishizu's is a pharaoh of mine." He smiled at Cory.

"_Attention all duelists this ship belongs to me now"_ they looked at the screen to see a kid with green hair.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

_"Would all of Kaiba's little friends please exit the blimp" _

_"_I'll take care of this on my own Kaiba said."

"_You should know I have the power to destroy your little blimp right now so would you like to change you mind?" _

_"_I can answer for him Joey said." They walked out of the blimp into some kind of factory.

Kaiba opened up the heavy doors they saw five men in front of them.

"Who are these old farts?" Cory asked a little to loudly.

"There the big five they used to work at Kaiba corp." Mokuba said.

"These old farts I wouldn't have guessed."

One of them pointed to Cory. "you that's enough!" Suddenly the floor opened up below him Cory let out a scream as he fell.

"No Cory." Ishizu said. She glared at them. "what did you do to him?"

"The same thing were going to do to you right now."

the floor opened up below her this time. "NO Ishizu." Kaiba yelled he grabbed her hand but, the floor below Kaiba disappeared this time, making both him and Ishizu fall in the darkness.

* * *

Sorry about the Joey and Kaiba thing I swear this is the last time I'm doing that. I just needed a way for Ishizu and Cory to hear him talk about how he liked Ishizu. Either next chapter or the chapter after that Ishizu and Karim would see each other again. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.  



	24. Big Five

When Ishizu opened her eyes she realized she wasn't in that building she was in some kind of forest. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"Noah sent us here." a voice said behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Kaiba. "Sorry if I scared you." he said.

"Its okay I just wasn't expecting to see you that's all." She stood up

"Ishizu you should go with me" Kaiba said.

She blinked" why?"

"Because if you loose a duel you'd loose your body."

"I need to find Cory." she said.

"Your boy friend can wait."

"No, he's not my boyfriend" she said looking at Kaiba.

_Yes that mop head isn't her boy friend now I can make my move_. "Listen Ishizu….." He was interrupted when a fish type monster appeared out of the lake

"Seto Kaiba I shall have my revenge." he said.

_Why now why_?

She noticed a door that wasn't very far away. "Kaiba you have fun dueling I'm going to go now." With out waiting for a response she ran into the door.

* * *

Cory woke up in a bed he looked around _where am I? this place it looks so familiar._

Then the closet door opened and Ishizu tumbled out. "Now where am?" I she asked. She looked in the bed to find Cory. "Hey do you know where we are?" She asked.

"I don't know… I don't know, This place is so familiar I don't know why."

"Go to your room young man just wait until your father hears you only got eight points on your science test and what you did to your little sister, No video games or TV for a month!"

Someone walked into the room. Cory froze "that's me."

"The all powerful dad huh? I'm shaking." yelled the teenager. As he kicked the door a couple times.

Cory stood up "how can this be?"

The boy waked toward his bed and laid on it, he opened a drawer and took out a game boy. "Stupid science test I doubt that I'd need to learn this stuff when I get a job."

"Hey you were right." Ishizu said trying to lighten the mood for her friend.

"That kid that brought us here must have did something, somehow we can see my past self, That kid he knows me more than I do."

"Maybe if we look around we can find some clues." she suggested.

"How do we know this really happened he could be playing tricks on us."

She looked at the teen playing his game boy cursing under his breath. "You said this room looks familiar so it has to be from you past."

"Fine I guess your right." Cory sighed. "okay fine he looked at the posters on the walls this was obviously my room and that misunderstood teen over there is me."

Ishizu looked on the ground and found a piece of paper. "Wow Cory you did awful twelve out of twenty on a science portfolio".

Cory tore the paper out of Ishizu's hands "Were not here to look at my past grades, hey maybe my name is on here somewhere." he looked at the top of the paper and seen in red ink -3 points for forgetting to write your name. Cory's eye twitched slightly.

"By your silence I'll take that as a no." she said happily.

"shut up" Cory yelled crumpling the paper in a ball and throwing it Then there was a loud banging on the door. Causing Ishizu and Cory to jump but, it had to effect on teenage Cory he was calm almost like he was expecting it.

"Open this door now!" a man yelled.

"Well looks like your dad found out." Ishizu said.

"Oh joy." Cory said.

"Come on he can't he as bad as my old man" Ishizu said.

"If your so strong like you claim you should be able to open it." Teenage Cory said.

"You know with that attitude of yours I can see why you don't have any friends."

"I don't need any I'm fine on my own." he yelled.

"You know what I no longer feel sorry for you, your mother and I should've never had you."

Teenage Cory hugged his knees. "I don't need them I'm fine on my own." he said.

Cory closed his eyes _remember everything here is an illusion there's a chance that this never happened_.

Ishizu put a hand on his solder "Cory would you like to leave?" she asked gently.

He took her hand and held it. _This warmth is not an illusion its real right now this reality must be protected._ "I'll be fine as long as you're here." The teenager pulled him self together and got off the bed, he opened the door and left the room.

"Maybe we should fallow you."

"No lets look in here."

"Mom he left his room" they heard a bratty voice say.

"Get back to your room right now!"

"Its called a bathroom break." Cory yelled at them. A little while later he walked back into the room with a box of donuts and several pudding packages.

"How did you manage that?" She asked.

"Look when it comes to me being mad you don't ask."

"Tch why do my parents have to be like that? Why cant they try to understand me some times? But, no I had to get the strict ones, It probably doesn't help the fact that my mom is the science teacher and my dad is the math teacher. So what if I'm failing both of there classes they never help me there always to busy with work or with my spoiled little sister."

"it's a god thing you talk to your self." Ishizu said.

Then the door opened once again a man walked in and completely ignored teenaged Cory engulfing donuts.

"Wait that's a member of the big five." Ishizu said.

"Wait does that mean his my father?"

She smiled slightly "um there's a chance?"

Cory went on his knees and put up his arms dramatically "no why?" He yelled.

"I am not your father I wouldn't want someone like you for a son."

"Oh" he got up.

"So what do you want?" Ishizu said.

"I want your body."

"Your going to have to duel me first." Cory said.

"No wait Cory can I duel him?" Ishizu asked.

"No I'm going to duel." Cory said.

"But, I think I'd better." Ishizu said "I mean your body is on the line and…"

"what are you saying are you telling me that you think that I'll loose?" Cory said offensively.

"I think I have a way to settle this little argument." the man said. "Why don't you two duel me if I win I get two bodies if you win you get to keep them, Only one thing you two start with two thousand life points, And I'll start with four thousand."

"Okay that sounds good to me Cory said happily, I don't need all my life points to win I'm that good."

Ishizu rolled her eyes slightly _why is he acting like this it's embarrassing_.

"Now pick your cards." the man said. The both gasped as cards appeared in front of them. "this is the card data base most of the cards ever created is in it."

"So what kind of deck are you making?" Ishizu asked Cory.

"Duh a strong one." he said.

"Its so sad to see two friends not getting along."

Ishizu and Cory glared at each other. "Hey I bet that it would be me that makes his life points drop to zero." Cory said.

She rolled her eyes "did you forget that I'm the person who taught you how to play this game?"

"Now lets pick our deck masters I'll act as my own and I'll be jinzo that means all your trap cards are useless."

Ishizu went through her deck "then I pick the Celtic guardian as my deck master." Before she knew it he was standing right beside her. She looked at him his hair was black instead of yellow, his ears weren't pointy and his skin is darker. She gasped "your him But, your not in the form of Celtic guardian Sure you have his clothing and sword but, your not a monster."

"Isis I can finally hold you again he hugged her."

"Hey elf boy why aren't you a hologram?" Cory asked.

Karim shrugged "I don't know I was summoned here from the shadow realm that's all that I know."

She smiled _he's here I can feel his warmth._

"You know if Cory and that old guy would stop staring at us I would kiss you." he said in ancient Egyptian. She rested her head on his chest and blushed.

Cory coughed "well then I'll pick my silent swordsmen level five as my deck master, now can we please begin?"

"Oh um sorry I didn't know I was slowing the duel down." she said. Karim let go of her and she drew her five cards.

Karim looked at them. "hey guy that's dressed like jinzo your going down."

She smiled "I'll place two cards face down and I summon luster dragon" A1900.

"Okay now who wants to go next?" She asked.

"I well Cory said I play my card destruction we discard our cards then draw the same number that we got rid of."

"Hey why did you do that?" Karim asked "Ishizu just had to get rid of really good cards."

"now I'll play monster reborn to bring back my luster dragon number two." A2400. "And that ends my turn."

"All that just to summon a slightly stronger dragon?" He said.

"No so my monster can be better than Ishizu's."

_Ishizu sighed why does he always have to act like this during a duel? _

_"_Its my turn I my ability allows me to destroy any trap cards on the field."

_Good thing I only have four traps in my deck_ Ishizu thought.

"I play lighting vortex when I discard one card from my hand all your monsters on the field are destroyed, Then I play my monster reborn to bring back my spell canceler to the field." A1800. "Now you cant use any of your magic cards, Then I summon my man eater treasure chest." A1600.

_Oh no I'm in trouble I cant play my face down cards to defend my self now I'm wide open for a direct attack._

Karim saw her tense up. "don't worry Isis the monsters he summoned are weak you can destroy them easily."

"Now spell canceler attack the women and man eater treasure chest attack the short guy."

Karim stood in back of Ishizu so when the monster attacked her she would fall in his arms instead of the floor. "Isis are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded "I'm fine but my life points…" LP200. C LP400. She looked up at Karim "thank you."

"now lets turn this duel around." Cory said to her.

"So are you going to work with me now?" She asked.

"Look were both almost out of life points he still has four thousand."

She sighed "alright." she drew her card and smiled _this could work_. "I place three cards face down then I'll summon my swift Gia the fierce knight." A2300.

"Alright way to go Ishizu!" Cory said.

"Destroy his spell canceler." "Cory I leave the rest to you."

"Okay I summon my goblin attack force." A2300 "now destroy his man eating treasure chest." J Lp2800. "But now my monster goes to defense mode because it attacked."

"Since I don't have any monsters strong enough I'll bring my self out on the field." A2600. "Now I think I'll attack Ishizu's monster."

her eyes widened _no I'm going to loose the duel._

Karim gritted his teeth. _I must protect Isis now_. Ishizu closed her eyes when he attacked her monster.

"Wait I destroyed your monster but you didn't loose any life points."

Ishizu opened her eyes "what?" Ishizu looked in front of her it was true her monster was now gone but, the Celtic guardian was standing in front of her on the field.

"Easy I used my special ability I can switch a monster on the field to defense mode when it's targeted." he said.

"But, now your in danger." Ishizu said.

He looked at her and smiled "its okay as long as your safe."

"Are you two done? I'll activate this magic card sword of the deep seated. it increases my attack by five hundred points." J A3100. "That's not all it does it prevents all the monsters on the field from changing their battle positions."

"Oh no I cant use my ability I'm stuck in attack mode."

"Ishizu he's relying on one monster to win I know we can stop him." Cory said.

She nodded _but how I'm going to have to protect him if he gets destroyed I'll loose. I would regret that he got destroyed because of me. _She drew her card and looked at him. "I cant do anything right now so I guess it's your turn."

Cory looked at her _now it's up to me_. "I'll put my deck master to the field and that's all that I can do."

"well that seems like a last desperate move now I think I'll attack the Celtic guardian."

"Not if I can help it I'll activate my deck masters ability. I'll redirect your attack to my goblins."

"Why did you save me?" Karim asked.

"Because I wanted to be the big hero for once and I didn't want Ishizu to be sad, or to loose." Cory responded.

"It's my turn now I activate my de spell to get rid of your sword now your attack is at 2600. Now I'll use my deck masters ability I'm going to put you into defense mode." D1500. "Now Cory finish him off!"

"Right now silent swordsmen attack" A 2300. Cory's swordsmen sliced through him, the member of the big five turned back to his human form. "We win" Cory and Ishizu. said happily.

"That's enough." they heard a voice say. There was a light then a boy with green hair appeared in front of them.

"Sir" the member of the big five said.

"Why are you wasting your time? I thought your wanted to duel Kaiba."

"Right away Noah."

"Hey your Noah the kid that's keeping us here." Cory said. Ishizu and Karim stood there looking at him.

"Yes you must be the one who doesn't know who he really is correct?"

"Tell me what you know right now!" Cory yelled. Karim stood in front of Ishizu.

"Hey why are you still here? All the monsters from the duel should've disappeared." Noah asked ignoring the enraged Cory.

"I'm going to stay by Isis's side you can't do anything about it either."

Cory started to charge towards Noah "answer me!"

"You know you should think about who your dealing with." He snapped his fingers, a hole appeared below Ishizu and Karim. They both fell through.

"No Ishizu." Cory yelled.

"I heard that you needed Ishizu to stay with you so you can find your memories I don't see that happening now." With that Noah disappeared leaving Cory in his old room alone.

* * *

Ishizu woke up the first thing she realized was that she was cold and it was snowing she looked next to her to see him. He was still out. _I cant believe I fought by his side but, I still cant remember his name._ she turned him over so he'd be face up. "Come on wake up." she said.

He slowly opened his eyes "hi."

She smiled slightly "sorry for waking you up but, I don't think this is a very good place to sleep." He looked at their surroundings the ground was covered in snow and it was cold, and it was beginning to snow.

He stood up. "maybe we should find shelter before it gets to cold or if it snows harder, We both wouldn't stand a chance were used to the hot climate of Egypt." As they began to walk he noticed that she was slowing down. "Hey Isis what's wrong are you hurt?"

"I'm worried about Odion. If Yami Marik finds him he'll send him to the shadow realm, or kill him, I should have never left the blimp."

"don't worry Isis I'm sure he's fine". Karim looked down _she still doesn't know about the promise they made with her father._ _I need to tell her but, when? "_Umm Isis." Karim said.

She looked at him "what?"

"You know how the pharaoh needs the seven millennium items?"

"Yes what about it?"

Karim smiled slightly "can you do me a favor and tell Cory to give my scales to the pharaoh at the very end?"

"I understand." She said. _Once he gives the scales away Cory cant communicate with him anymore._ "Answer me something." she quietly said "when the pharaoh returns to the after life and the millennium item served their purpose will you still be the Celtic guardian?"

"Of coarse I'll be, I wouldn't leave you." He pulled her close "I'll be with you when ever you need me." Ishizu looked up at him and smiled. He hugged her "I would do anything for you Isis, I don't care if I get hurt."

"I would never want you to get hurt because of me."

He let go of her and caught his breath _what is Isis saying does she feel for me like I do for her? _They looked at each other. Their noses were touching "I love you Isis I always have ever since the day we first met."

"I love you too." she said. Karim smiled he always wanted to hear those words for the longest time. _No one's ever cared about me like this I feel so happy_ Ishizu thought.

Karim moved closer to Ishizu she closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her lips, they kissed and Ishizu felt her worries go away. Karim felt her shiver "hey are you cold?"

She nodded "yes what about you?"

"I'll be fine don't worry about me, now lets find a shelter before it gets colder."


	25. Karim

Karim walked ahead._Its so white out here I cant tell where I'm going. Its getting colder to tell the truth I'm lost. _He heard a sound in back of him. Karim turned around to see Ishizu face down in the snow. He let out a surprised cry. He held Ishizu in his arms. "Isis Isis wake up!" _She looks very pale and she's shivering violently. Its no good I cant wake her up._ he held her close _I need to warm her up somehow._ She made a whimpering sound. Karim's eyes filed with tears. He lifted up the shivering Ishizu and walked on. "Hold on Isis I would find some kind of shelter for you."

* * *

Cory sighed _Ishizu I need you here I cant take this on my own. All these scenes I'm seeing are they from my past? "_Listen you brat stop showing me these images and bring Ishizu back!" He yelled at the ceiling. Then a door appeared in front of him. "Well I can see that you can hear me lets see where this one brings me." He quickly opened the door he looked around to see a class room, students were in the desks the teacher was in front of the room. He looked in the desk nearest to the door in the fist row to find himself face down his head was in a book. _It looks like I wasn't the best student _he thought. The teacher had short brown hair and brown eyes. She walked toward the sleeping Cory. The teacher took ruler and hit it against his desk. The entire class started to laugh. 

"How can you sleep in the middle of the class like that when all the lights are on?"

"Um" he looked up at the clock on the wall. "look! three…two…one." Then the bell rang. "well I should go now this was the last hour of the day so I'll see you very soon."

"No your staying here for one hour detention."

When all the students waked out of the room he sighed "come on another hour of being at school I don't think I can survive."

_ feel your pain my other_ Cory thought _I wonder why I said that I'll see her very soon? _

_"_Please mom show some mercy its not my fault that you teach science with a monotone voice the whole hour you only change your voice when you yell at me its so boring."

_Wait mom?_

" What did you say? You just earned your self two hours of detention."

"But, it's the truth I even heard other students talk about you like that so I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Three hours." she yelled.

_Shut up do you want to make things worse?_ Cory thought.

"Wait until your father hears what you did."

"Now what did he do?" They heard a voice say.

Cory looked at the man in the doorway. He gulped _oh man is this who I think it is?_ He was very tall well built and he had short blonde hair.

"He fell asleep during class again."

The man nodded "well did he tell you what he got on his math test?"

_I really don't like the way this is going _Cory thought.

"He only got twelve points out of fifty."

"Hey its better than last time." Cory defended. "The last time I didn't get any right."

"that's enough out of you, you little twerp shut up and put your had down on the desk." His father yelled. Cory did what he said. "Your such a disappointment."

Cory walked up to him "well…. Uh your no prize either." _He's taller up close creepy_. Cory looked at himself in his desk. "great I think I fell back to sleep."

"Wake up right now!" his mom hit him in the head with a ruler.

"Ouch what? You told me to put my head down I cant do that without falling asleep besides don't you guys have to go to Kari's school play today?"

They gasped "your right for once, we need to go to her elementary school right away."

"Okay then I'll meet you two at home I'll take the bus so I'll be home." He got up and began to walk to the door.

"Your not getting off that easily." his dad said while holding him back by holding his shirt.

"Um am I interrupting anything?"

Cory looked at the person in the door way _who is she? _He thought.

"Ms. Dawn." teen aged Cory happily said.

"What do you want?" Cory's father asked rudely.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted I just need to have a word with your son if you don't mind."

"Well I do I was in the middle of giving him his punishment your going to have five hour detention." his father said.

"But, mom said that I had three what did I do to deserve five hours?"

"Shut up I make the rules when it comes to your life."

"How about instead of detention he helps me clean the art room instead?" Ms. Dawn suggested timidly.

"I don't know how would that punish him?"

"Well do you want to take the time and put him in detention you might be late for your daughters play." she said.

"You have a point take the little mistake he's yours."

Cory glared at his father "you have to right to talk about me like that especially when I'm in the room, I'm beginning to hate my parents"

"Well lets go." she said. Teen aged Cory nodded happily.

_Well who ever she is I seem to like her._

* * *

Karim kept on walking carrying Ishizu _man I'm really starting to get cold but, I have to help Isis_. He looked ahead and seen a cabin "yes its time for us to get out of here." He walked as fast as he could in the knee length snow. He quickly waked inside. _Its looks like I'm in the kitchen but where's the bedrooms, or a fire place? _He looked at Ishizu in his arms she was really pale her cloths were all wet and she was still shivering. He walked into the next room "yes a bedroom" he put Ishizu on the big soft bed. "Isis Isis please wake up." She let out a small cough, Then woke up.

"What happened? She quietly asked.

"I don't really know you collapsed and I carried you here."

"Oh" she wisped "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I'm just happy that your safe now I need to try to get you warmed up I'll be right back I need to find more blankets for you just stay here." Karim walked out of the room _I should hurry she doesn't look very well_. He opened up a closet "yes jackpot" he carried as many blankets he could. And walked into the room Ishizu was in.

"I'm sorry" she quietly said again "I feel like such a burden." He quickly covered her up with the blankets he found. He sat next to her on the bed and covered up as well

"it's okay Isis your no burden I like taking care of you."

"Do you really mean that? But why?"

He smiled "I thought we went through all that already it's because I love you." She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his chest

"thank you." she whispered Ishizu felt her eyes growing heavy and soon she fell asleep.

Karim smiled slightly "that's a great idea Isis I'm tired too." Karim brought her closer to him and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Dawn you saved me from being in the same room for five hours" teenaged Cory said while lifting up a box of art supplies.

"It's no problem I'm happy you can help me with the art room it seems like it gets messier and messier as the year goes on."

"School is almost out pretty soon you don't have to worry about it."

"Is that me working?" Cory asked. "I only do that when it's absolutely necessary that Ms. Dawn was probably someone I looked up to or something I mean she did save me from the wrath of my parents maybe I can trust her."

"Ms. Dawn why did you save me anyway? I mean don't you have better things to do?"

"I wanted to ask you something." she said looking down slightly "why do you act like that when it comes to your parents? I mean in my class you act normal but, in front of them I don't know you act strangely. You don't have to tell me or anything I'm just concerned that's all."

"Come on tell the nice lady." Cory urged himself.

"You know what Ms. Dawn you're the very first person who ever noticed that so I guess I can tell you." He put down the box and sat down on a chair. "Yes I suppose I should tell someone I'm happy that you're the one that I can talk to."

_Wait so every time I was with my parents I would act a certain way I didn't even notice that. _

_"_Ms. Dawn my parents tend to well…. Uh ever since my little sister was born my parents have become very strict and well one thing came to another and…"

"wait what are you trying to say do they abuse you?"

"Well in a way I guess, you can say that they verbally abuse me, just the other day my mom told me how her life would've been better if I wasn't around, and then my dad said that they should've never had me I was just a big screw up."

"That's what I thought I mean you don't really like being around with other people am I right?" She asked.

He nodded "yes, I only feel comfortable around people I know wouldn't hurt me like my parents do."

_People like Ishizu and Shadi _Cory thought.

"If it ever gets to hard you can always talk to me okay."

He nodded "thank you Ms. Dawn I'll remember that."

"So my parents verbally abused me huh?"

* * *

Ishizu opened her eyes and realized she fell asleep. _Where am I never seen this place before_.

"So your up I'm so happy."

Ishizu jumped slightly "Karim?" she asked looking at him. He was right beside her in the bed.

He smiled at her "what did you just call me?"

"I don't know Karim?"

"yes that's my name, you finally found it."

"But, how I just said it I'm not sure…"

"You remembered it with your heart Isis its that simple."

She blushed slightly "thank you Karim for getting me out of that storm."

He brought her closer to him "don't worry about it all that I want is your safety and your happiness, Now I think we need to find one more person in order for you to get out of here."

"don't worry I'm here now." they heard a voice say. Cory walked out of the closet "good morning you two."

"How long have you been there?" Karim asked.

"Not to long I just had a little trouble opening the door that's all."

Ishizu looked at him. "did you find anything about your past."

Cory looked down slightly "nothing to important, just don't worry about it."

She looked at him _he's hiding something I can tell_

._One minute I'm in the art room the next I'm in a closet this kid is really starting to annoy me, anyway I don't want Ishizu to worry about my relationship with my parents so it would be better of if no one knew but, myself_.

"Are you feeling up to going now?" Karim asked Ishizu.

"yes I should be fine as long as your with me."

"Great now lets get out of here." Cory said "I think we all had enough of this place."


	26. Memories

Ishizu looked at Cory. "Karim do you think you can leave us alone for a little bit?, I need to speak with Cory."

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned looking at them.

"Yeah don't worry about it alright its only going to take a few minutes."

"What are you talking about Ishizu?" Cory asked.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone if you need me I'll be in the other room."

When he opened the door and left the room Cory looked at Ishizu "why did you tell him to leave?"

"Cory stop the act I know something is wrong I can just tell and I know Karim can too, So tell me what is it?"

"Nothing is wrong I'm just tired that's all I can't remember the last time I slept, It seems like so long ago."

"Is that really it?"

_No I found out how bad my parents treated me that's it Ishizu_ he thought looking down. "Yeah that's all I'm tired."

"Do you want to rest for a little bit? I'm sure Karim would understand."

"No thanks I can rest when were finally out of here"

"Well okay if you say so."

"don't worry Ishizu just forget about my needs and focus on getting out of here."

"Cory how can I do that I'm worried about you I mean we are friends right."

"Yes Ishizu we are, I really should be thanking you for your concern it shows me that you care." _Unlike my parents_ he thought looking down once again. "Wait." Cory opened the door and Karim fell in the room "were you listening to our conversation?" Cory asked.

"How did you know? I was quiet." Karim said.

"I just felt like someone was listening to me that's all and you were the only other person here."

"I was just going to tell you two that another door showed up that's all."

_Great where would this one lead?_ Cory thought.

_He's lying I know that he's still hiding something what could it be?_ Ishizu thought.

"Well then now that were a group again should we see where that door leads to?" Cory asked. He looked around and Karim and Ishizu were gone and the door was wide open. Cory sighed "is it just me or does everyone ignore me?" He walked through the door. Cory stepped on what appeared to be a highway he looked ahead and seen Ishizu and Karim. "Hey thanks for waiting" he yelled running towards them. Cory stopped but, the only problem was that he was still going quickly towards Karim. He looked down _why must this kind of stuff always happen to me_? He was slipping on glaring ice, and he ran into Karim at full speed knocking him down. When they opened their eyes they seen that they were face to face and their lips were touching. Karim and Cory screamed and Ishizu busted out laughing.

"Wow I never would've thought this was going to happen."

Cory got up and glared at Karim "you why did you have to stand there in my way like that?"

"I didn't know that you were going to run into me and kiss me like that I'm sorry, If you would've warned me I would've been more than happy to move believe me."

"Stop making up excuses I know that your lying." Cory shouted, as he ran to Karim and tackled him.

Ishizu sighed _great I have a feeling this is going to take awhile_. "Hey you guys…"

"Ishizu stay out of this this is between men." Cory shouted.

She looked ahead "but, you guys might want to move."

Karim punched Cory in the stomach. "Isis I'm sorry but, don't get involved."

"All I want to say is that a car is coming that's all." Ishizu said.

They both looked at the road and she was right. Cory gave Karim one last punch in the face before getting up and running towards Ishizu. Karim lunged himself toward Cory and grabbed his ankles. The car barely hit them but, Ishizu pulled them out of the way.

"Why do I have to baby sit you two?" she asked.

Cory sat down. "I don't fell very well."

"Are you okay?" Ishizu asked.

"He is probably faking it either that or I hit him with the hilt of my sword one to many times."

Then a semi truck passed them it seemed like it was going at top speed, they heard the screeching breaks and the howling horn. The semi truck crashed into the car and the car fell off the icy bridge. Cory's eyes widened and he shakily stood up.

"It happened here." he whispered. "This is it."

Ishizu looked at Cory "what are you talking about what happened here?"

Cory looked at Ishizu "I was in that car my parents and my sister died, I was the only survivor."

"Cory are you sure?" Karim asked.

He nodded "yes I am."

Ishizu looked down to see the car on the ice in flames. She looked a little ways away to see a banged up Cory lying on the iced over lake. Ishizu closed her eyes tightly not being able to stand the sight.

"don't look away this is what happened nothing could change that." Cory said standing by her.

"what happened after this?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Cory looked down at himself "after this I was transported to a hospital where I was in a coma for two weeks, when I woke up I couldn't remember since I had no other relatives I had sent to several orphanages and I lived there before I was old enough to move out. When I was twenty one I moved to Egypt because I didn't feel like I belonged here." Cory smiled slightly "then I met you Ishizu."

"So you must've gotten all those scars from this very accident."

He nodded "yes I'm starting to believe so."

"This must be so hard on you not knowing if this is the truth or not."

He looked down "yes it is very hard but, I'm glad that you understand that Ishizu." Cory knelt down and held his head _this pain it's a lot more intense than before what's happening to me?_ He closed his eyes.

Ishizu quickly grabbed for him once she seen him starting to fall. Karim rushed over to his side. "Do you know what happened?" Ishizu asked Karim.

"Well he was acting stranger than usual maybe the stress is getting to him."

She gently laid him down "poor Cory what did he do to deserve this anyway?" Without another word she sat down by Cory.

"Isis" he whispered he sat down by her and put an arm around her "don't worry he's strong especially when your around."

"I hope your right Karim."

"I'm sure I can sense these kind of things. She looked down at Cory and his eyes were still closed. A kid with greed hair showed up at the end of the bridge.

"Who's that?" Karim asked.

Ishizu's eyes widened "he's the kid that trapped us here, he's the one causing Cory all this pain."

Karim quickly stood up when he seen the kid approaching Ishizu. "What do you want?" Karim asked as he drew his sword."You are not hurting Isis or Cory."

"You guys must leave, the virtual world is about to be deleted Noah said.

"Wait why the sudden change in attitude?" Ishizu asked.

"I already released all the others you guys are the only ones here now."

"I don't know Isis it could be a trap to get your body."

"Wait why are you still here? Any monsters should have disappeared after the duel."

"I'm in no hurry to return to the shadow realm." Karim stated. "Anyway why should we believe you? Especially after showing us Cory's most painful memories."

"Look I can understand that you don't trust me," he extended his arm and a portal appeared in back of Ishizu. "Please go this is the exit, once you step through you will be in your real bodies."

"I have an idea Isis I'll stay here after you two go through the portal incase if he tries to go after you I'll stop him I promise." Karim said.

Ishizu looked at him "but, Karim."

"don't worry it's the least I can do, I'll be fine I promise."

Ishizu looked down "I'm going to miss you."

Karim turned around so that he was now facing her. He hugged her "don't worry I'll be in your deck." He kissed her lightly before turning back towards Noah. "Please go Isis." She slowly nodded and with some difficulty picked up Cory. She looked back at Karim before walking through the portal. Once the portal disappeared Karim closed his eyes_ Isis I'll see you again I know I would_. He disappeared returning to the shadow realm.

Ishizu slowly opened her eyes realizing she was being lifted up by Kaiba. "Hey let go I think I can walk by my self."

"We don't have time for this Ishizu this place could blow up any moment now."

"where's Cory?"

"don't worry Ishizu we brought him to the doctors in the blimp when we seen that he wasn't waking up, We have to go now you and I are the only ones here, everyone else is on the blimp waiting, don't move I'll get us there in no time." Kaiba began running to the direction of the blimp.

_I hope Karim's alright, what if he didn't make it out in time but, he did say he was going to return to the shadow realm after I left so I should believe in him._ She sighed _I wonder if we'd ever spend time together again besides dueling._

Ishizu went into Cory's room and sighed once she seen that he was in his bed, eyes closed. _Looks like he hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said that the reason might be stress but, I don't know. _She sat down by his bed _he was acting strangely maybe it has to do with that. _Cory shifted his position and he slowly opened his eyes. "Cory I'm so happy to see that your awake I was worried."

He slowly sat up and looked at her. "Cory?" "Why did you call me that?"

Ishizu looked at him "huh?"

Cory smiled. "My name it's really Thor."

"So do you remember?"

He nodded "yes I do I think it's everything anyway, but Ishizu can you do me a favor and keep calling me Cory I've grown attached to it."

Ishizu hugged him tightly "oh Cory I'm so happy for you."

He hugged her back just as tightly "thank you Ishizu I couldn't have gotten my memory back with out you and I know that you know that."

"Well I really don't know about that…"

"now it's time for me to help you out Ishizu your brothers need to be saved and I'm ready to do what ever I can to help."

"Cory can you tell me a little bit about your self now that you got your memory back it's so weird it's like that I know you but I don't."

Cory broke their hug and frowned. "yeah I know that feeling I felt that all these years about my self, Well lets see… what do you really want to know."

"What was your family like?" Ishizu asked.

"Well I had a little sister named Kari and she was so evil I remember that I really hated her."

"so you didn't have a good relation ship with your younger sibling then?"

"No like I said before she died in that car crash."

"How about your parents? Do you remember them?"

He frowned _yes I do unfortunately_.

"Cory what's wrong?"

He clutched the blanket "it's just that Ishizu I was afraid to tell you this before because I didn't want you to know, maybe it was because I thought that you would think of me differently once I did tell you, Both of my parents they would verbally abuse me not just a little bit but, a lot every day, They would tell me how useless I was, and because of that I hated them but, most of all I hated my self for being well me."

"So then that's another thing we have in common then." Ishizu whispered. "I used to hate my self too because of my father, but then I met you and you made everything better you accepted me for who I was and never judged me, Cory I want you to know that I'm there for you alright."

"Thank you Ishizu, Anyway we only have one more thing to overcome before we could go home, and that's bringing Marik back to normal."


	27. Flash back

"Have you checked on Odion yet? I mean you were so worried about him." Cory asked getting up and stretching his tired muscles.

"I haven't seen him yet because I was more worried about you I guess."

"I don't get it you were so worried about him being alone and you haven't even seen him yet." Cory looked at Ishizu closely which caused her to back away slightly.

"what is it Cory?" she asked.

"don't you give me that Ishizu you can't hide anything from me."

"Cory what are you talking about?" she asked surprised.

He pushed her over to the mirror next to the dresser and pointed at her reflection. "take a look at those dark circles under your eyes, your exhausted and you know it."

"I'm not." she said turning her head away from him and the mirror. "and besides like you said I must see how Odion is doing."

"Fine then how about this." he said quietly leading her over to his bed "I'll go check on Odion and you can stay here and rest you deserve it Ishizu, don't worry I will come back soon."

She was going to say something to protest but he just continued to look at her with seriousness in his eyes she nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to win this one, "Be careful for Yami Marik Cory." she called out to him when he left the room.

Cory opened the door to the room where they hid Odion. _Well he's still breathing that's always a good sign_ Cory concluded while looking at him, _Ishizu would be happy._ He looked on the small table in the center of the room and his eyes widened "what are these doing here?" he asked. He lifted up his and Ishizu's card books. Cory looked at Odion and just noticed a note that was on his forehead "was that always there?" he asked himself. Cory walked over and took the note "lets see" _use your cards to remake your decks for dueling Marik and Odion if you wish to stop the two of them, if you win they wouldn't be able to perform the tomb keepers blood ritual, good luck._ "Shadi thank you" Cory said hoping that he would hear it. _Wait did I ever tell Ishizu about the tomb keepers blood ritual yet lets see I cant remember a lot about the computer world_ he realized. _why is that? Lets see I remember dueling along side Ishizu, Karim coming to life, finding out about my parents, eventually finding Ishizu again and after that _he closed his eyes _waking up in the bed_. He frowned "great now what do I do did I tell her or not?" Cory scratched his head _hey Karim did I tell Ishizu about her brothers yet_? Cory asked

_**why do you think I would know this Thor I'm not you**_.

_Did you tell her? _Cory asked.

_**No I wasn't able to so if you didn't it's up to you**_.

Cory sighed "great."

Ishizu sat up in the bed when she heard the door to the room open, "Great Cory your back so how's Odion doing?" She asked.

"I knew it you do know where he is tell me where you put Odion so I can kill him."

She froze and looked at the person who entered the room. "Yami Marik don't you have anything better to do with your time?" She asked.

He ignored her question and brought out his millennium rod. "tell me or else I'll force you to tell then after that I will send you to the shadow realm." As a reflex Ishizu put her hand to her neck where her necklace was once. "It was a foolish thing to give away that necklace of yours to the pharaoh, that necklace was the only thing that ever protected you from my rod now it's gone."

Ishizu closed her eyes when she seen the Rod starting to light up. _I'm sorry Cory please save Marik on your own_.

"Hold on what do you think your doing?" Cory yelled at Marik while he ran into the room.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm taking out the trash that's all."

"How dare you Ishizu is powerless against that millennium rod now you cant just use it on her like that."

"I'm just taking a little advantage of her the only thing that was ever protecting her is now gone."

"Your wrong about that you monster," Cory took out his millennium scales. "As long as I live I will protect Ishizu with all my strength."

"How noble of you But, I'm afraid I cant play a shadow game with you I need to save my strength on someone whose a lot stronger than you." Marik casually walked past Cory like nothing happened.

Cory looked at his scales than at Ishizu "I'm happy that I was able to make it in time."

"Thank you Cory you saved me."

"Did he do anything to hurt you Ishizu?"

"No he was about to but, you came."

"This may sound kind of random but, Shadi brought our card books here and well, let's completely remake our decks Cory said while holding them out."

"Why would I want to do that? My duel is over Cory remember?"

"Yes but, I think people know our decks pretty well by now and I think that next time we duel people we can really surprise them" Cory said. Your sounding like were going to duel a life or death duel and the only way we could win if we redue our decks." she said.

Cory blushed "it's kind of like that but, no more questions just do it!" he said throwing her the book.

"Fine I will as long as I get to put the Celtic guardian in my new deck."

"Fine just do what ever you want just make a new deck."

" someone is bossy today."

"fine then next time I wouldn't save your life, Odion is fine by the way." Cory said as he opened his card book.

"That's great but, I kind of figured that since Yami Marik still doesn't know where we hid him." Cory looked out of the window

"Ishizu look at this." he said while pointing at something.

"What is it?" she asked looking out of the window.

"It's Slifer the sky dragon, it's about to fight with Obelisk the tormentor." Cory said.

"So the two gods are about to face off how interesting." Ishizu and Cory jumped at a loud crash coming from the duel tower. Ishizu looked out of the window. "look they are still fighting, their attack points must be equal." A light from the attack came through the window. Ishizu sat on the bed. "Cory I'm not feeling very well, for some reason I feel dizzy." She laid down and closed her eyes. When the light faded Cory looked down at Ishizu.

_what's wrong is it lack of sleep or something else?_

Ishizu opened her eyes to find herself kneeling in front of a throne. _Where am I?_ she looked around "who are you people?" Ishizu looked up at the person sitting in the throne.

"Great pharaoh this is the last new member of your scared quart the high priestess Isis, is the owner of the millennium necklace." She placed a hand on her neck and found the necklace there. "I trust that when my son is the king you will serve under him."

"Where am I exactly? And who are you?" The man started to laugh witch caused the people around Ishizu to laugh.

"You got to love a good sense of humor now please take your place by priest Seto." Ishizu looked at all the people around her

_Priest Seto just who is that? Could it be that guy with the big blue hat that kind of looks like Seto Kaiba I'll stand by him and see what happens._ "Man this is one weird dream." "Hi" she said to him when she stood beside him. He grunted and looked away,

"you don't deserve to stand by me women your not worthy for talking to me either. I scored the highest when I took the test to become the keeper of the millennium rod, but I heard when you took the same millennium test you passed by only half a point so it's pure luck that you're here wearing that around your neck."

Ishizu sighed "your even annoying in my dreams."

"What was that?" Seto snapped.

"Oh nothing." Ishizu said while looking away from him. _Lets see who else is in my dream some guy with the milluimn eye hey he kind of looks like my father._ she shuttered _there's a guy with the milluimn ring I have no idea who he is though, the so called pharaoh, _she gasped when she looked at the person who was standing diagonally from her. "Shadi your bald" she said pointing at him.

"What are you talking about priestess I'm Shada and yes I've always been bald." he said looking very confused.

Ishizu looked at him "are you sure your not Shadi you look very much like him and you even have the millennium key like him."

"I'm sorry but, I'm not Shadi are you okay?" He asked.

_Lets see the milluimn necklace is here the puzzle, the eye, the key, and the ring, the rod but, where's the milluimn scales? This has to be one of the most boring confusing dreams that I have ever had in my whole entire life where is Cory he is usually in my dreams eating pudding somewhere,_ "I mean do we just stand here all day seriously this is so boring" she said collapsing on her knees.

"Wow someone is being overdramatic. today." Seto said.

"Calm down Isis we've only been standing here for three minutes." Shada said calmly "and what kind of name is Cory and what is pudding?" Shada asked.

She sighed "never mind I don't really feel like explaining it to you." Just then someone ran into the room and knelt down in front of the pharaoh.

"I'm sorry I'm late my king I over slept."

"That's the second time this week Karim." Seto said. "you should be punished."

"Hey that's not fare you don't get to decide that." Ishizu said standing up "it's not his fault that he over slept maybe he has been working very hard."

"It is his fault if he over slept." Seto yelled at her.

"Hey." Karim stood by Ishizu "don't yell at her if you need to yell at anybody yell at me."

"Silence I've heard enough." the man in the throne yelled. Everyone shuttered at his loud booming voice. "Now Isis and Karim leave the throne room I'll have a long talk with the both of you."

"No please great pharaoh she's new she doesn't know how to behave when she's a high priestess." Karim pleaded.

"Fine I'll let it pass but, you two still need to leave."

"But, what about Seto he's been a big jerk to me and Karim." Ishizu said while crossing her arms.

"That's too bad unlike you and Karim he's needed here, he's the strongest priest he's stronger than you two combined, if he were to leave…"

"Fine I get it." Ishizu said raising her voice. She turned to Karim "come on it would seem that were not wanted here." she said turning to the door and walking away. Karim looked at Seto then at Ishizu.

"okay it would seem like our work isn't needed here."

"Isis why did you stand up for me?" Karim asked while sitting on the fountain.

"Huh? I'm sorry I was just plotting revenge on Seto what did you just say?"

"Why did you say that it wasn't my fault for over sleeping if you were to stay quiet you wouldn't be out here with me." Ishizu looked at Karim and smiled.

"I just don't like it when someone like Seto believes that he has all the power in the world and besides I would rather be out here in the garden with you than in some stuffy throne room." "So what is the pharaoh going to do to you?" Ishizu asked Karim. He looked down

"it's not too bad don't worry about my fate Isis I'm just happy that he's not going to punish you."

"Do you think it's true what the pharaoh said?"

Karim looked at her "what did he say?"

"That Seto is stronger than both of us combined."

"Maybe but, I don't think so I believe that together we can defeat anyone." Karim said while looking at the ground flushing slightly. Ishizu sat next to him,

"so" she looked around "this might sound weird but, how long have we known each other?" "How did I end up here as a priestess?"

Karim looked at her with wide eyes and put his large hand over her forehead. "Isis you feel kind of warm are you sick or something?"

She looked into his eyes. "Karim how did we first meet?"

He sighed "alright Isis." He stood up and took her hand "I get it," he began walking "I'm going to take you to your room right away you need to rest and I'll bring the doctor to your room."

"No Karim I'm fine it's just that."

"No Isis please let me assist you to your room."

"Hey do you know who Cory is?" She asked. He looked at her

"Isis I'm going to stay by your side okay? I don't want you collapsing or anything."

She sighed and looked down at the ground _I should really know when to stop asking these stupid questions of mine. But I need to ask one more I might regret it_. "Um Karim." Ishizu said quietly.

"Now what if your going to ask why we serve the pharaoh I'm going to be concerned."

Ishizu blushed _I was going to ask him that_. "Never mind it's not important."

Cory looked down at Ishizu _this isn't good she isn't waking up_.

_**What are you waiting for Cory go bring her to the doctor or something **_Karim urged him.

_No Ishizu would be more comfortable here and if I was the one taking care of her__**, **_

_**I just know that. No your just being selfish she'll be better off in the hands of a doctor.**_

_You know your just over protective I think she just fainted anyway. _

_**What if something is seriously wrong with her? She did say that she was feeling dizzy just before she ended up like this**_.

"Which means she fainted." Cory said angrily. He looked down at Ishizu and found that she was looking back

"are you two having some kind of argument?" She asked.

"Yes but, I was right you were okay under my care."

"Let me guess Karim wanted to bring me to the doctors" Ishizu said.

"Yeah how did you know?" "Dream Karim tried to drag me there too. Anyway what's going on here?"

"Your brother and the pharaoh have been dueling for awhile now." Cory said grimly.

"What no I must be there." she cried sitting up.

"No Ishizu your in no shape what if you faint again?"

Ishizu looked through the open door. "So let me get this straight I cant go because I fainted and had a really weird dream?" She asked.

"Yes that's right."

"So why can Odion go he just woke up from a coma." She pointed at the open door.

"What?" Cory ran out into the hall with Ishizu following him.


End file.
